Vie Miserable
by EponineEnjolras24601
Summary: Eponine and Marius have been friends ever since childhood, which made Cosette jealous so she hated Eponine. As they grow up, Marius and Cosette fall in love, which makes Eponine jealous. But what happens when a serious boy who doesn't know the meaning of love falls in love with her? Rated T
1. Cosette

**A/N Hey, guys! I didn't want to let writing just float away from me so easily so I decided to come up with this. It's NOT a modern AU and I love Les Amis way too much to let ALL of them die. So anyways, please review, fave and follow! I would love to know what you all think and suggestions are always welcome. Not all of this info is accurate and some things will be from the book, too. If there are any mistakes, please let me know so I could fix it. Thank you once again and enjoy! :D  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Les Mis even if I did want to.**

* * *

><p>There lived a beautiful young woman that went by the name of Fantine. She had long brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. She was, perhaps, the most beautiful woman in her hometown, Montfermeil. Her husband, Felix Tholomyes, had left her after he found out that she was pregnant with their baby. Fantine raised the baby, Cosette, until she was three months old. Fantine had found a job at Monsieur Madeleine's factory but the foreman kicked her out because she had a daughter but not a husband. Fantine didn't have much money and couldn't take care of her daughter. She traveled back to Montfermeil and left Cosette with her sister, Favorite, who was just as lonely as Fantine and without a husband but she didn't have any children and she had enough money to live. Later, Fantine forced herself into prostitution. She sold her hair and teeth. After she became a prostitute, she was never heard of again.<p>

* * *

><p>1823<p>

Cosette was living a rather happy life with her aunt. She had food to eat, toys to play with, a bed to sleep on and a loving and caring person to take care of her. Favorite never told Cosette about Fantine because she didn't want Cosette to want to see Fantine. Favorite knew that Fantine became a prostitute when Fantine came to her house to leave Cosette with her. Fantine usually never visited Favorite and Favorite knew that if Fantine ever came, it meant something was wrong. Cosette was now seven years old. She didn't have friends but she knew a girl her age whose name was Eponine. Eponine and Cosette were neighbors and they played with each other almost every day until Eponine's mother, Madame Thenardier, decided to keep her children out of other people's reach. Cosette also knew Eponine's sister, Azelma, and the three got along very well. There was one particular night that Cosette did not want to remember. It was the night of December 25th, Christmas night. "Oh, please, aunt Favorite! Please let me play in the snow! I want to make some friends and play with the other girls. I don't want to stay in here. It's boring and nobody is going to have a feast here anyway. Please let me go." Cosette pleaded. Favorite wasted no time thinking whether to let her niece go or not. She immediately opened the door for Cosette, took her hand and together, they walked out into the neighborhood. The neighborhood wasn't quiet that night, especially with the children playing around and people walking and talking. "Do whatever you like, dear. It's your time now to play." Favorite told Cosette. Cosette smiled, gave Favorite a hug and ran off. On her way to Santa Claus, who was sitting on a sleigh near the Thenardiers' inn, she crashed into a figure. She fell to the ground and rubbed her eyes. The figure wasn't gone. Instead, it held out a hand for Cosette to grab on. She took the hand and stood up. The figure was a boy about her age and he was rather good-looking. With his brown spiky hair, freckles and green eyes, Cosette felt completely lost. The boy cleared his throat and Cosette shook her head to clear it. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Mademoiselle. Are you alright? Are you hurt? Can I bandage up the wounds up for you perhaps? Or maybe take you to the doctor?" The boy said, looking at Cosette's legs for injuries. Cosette quickly shook it off. "Don't worry. I'm alright. I'm sure I don't have any injuries from just falling. I couldn't have possibly scraped my knees. It's impossible! But thank you anyway. What is your name?" Cosette asked the boy.

"Marius. Marius Pontmercy. Nice to meet you…uh…"

"Cosette." She smiled and held out a hand for him to shake. He shook it and Cosette thought she saw him blush but she thought nothing of it. They stood silent for a moment before Marius broke the silence with, "I'm really sorry but I have to go. Fancy meeting you." He ran off and Cosette smiled. She thought she felt a twist in her stomach when she met him. Bah! That's just because I'm hungry, she thought. She went off to find Favorite but on her way, she caught a glimpse of Eponine and Azelma playing and laughing together. She simply forgot about Favorite and headed toward the sisters. When she got closer, Eponine saw her and waved, smiling widely. Cosette waved back and ran to her. They embraced each other as if they haven't seen one another for centuries. That was true but not entirely. "Oh, Cosette! I can't believe we're seeing each other again! This is like a dream come true! How many years has it been? Two? Maybe but I still miss you so much!" Eponine exclaimed, hugging Cosette tighter. Madame Thenardier laughed and pulled Eponine away from Cosette. "I think that's enough hugging, don't you think? Get on with the playing." She said rather commandingly than nicely, in a tone no mother would ever use with her children. Suddenly, Azelma shouted, "Marius! There he is!" Eponine and Cosette both whipped their heads towards where Azelma was pointing and Marius was there indeed. Marius made his way toward the girls. "Hi, 'Ponine! Hi, 'Zelma!" He shouted from afar. The sisters waved to him and suddenly but surely, Cosette felt left out and invisible. When Marius got closer, Eponine gestured toward Cosette. "Have you met her?" Marius studied Cosette closely and nodded then turned his attention back to Eponine. Cosette felt deep jealousy inside her but she couldn't tell if it was jealousy or just something she made up. She spun around on her heel and tried to find Favorite once more. Cosette's thoughts were distracting her and she stopped on her tracks once in a while to let out a frustrated groan then she would continue to walk again. She was starting to dislike Eponine just because Marius payed more attention to Eponine than to her. It was a weird feeling for Cosette but she couldn't help but feel that she was starting to like Marius. She was running through a crowd of people, looking for Favorite. Suddenly, Cosette crashed into a man no younger than forty. "Mademoiselle, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Monsieur."

"Are you, by any chance, Cosette?" Cosette's eyes widened in shock. "Ye-Yes, Monsieur." The man smiled and extended a hand. "I'm the mayor of Montrueil-sur-Mer. I heard about you from your mother..." His voice died away. "Is something wrong, Monsieur?" Cosette asked. The man shook his head and knelt down to Cosette's height. He put a hand on Cosette's shoulder as he said, "Your mother is with God and her suffering is over. You needn't worry because she's up there, watching over you." He pointed to the sky. Cosette was on the verge of crying but she held her tears back, not wanting to look weak in front of a complete stranger. The man stood up and held out a hand. Cosette grabbed it and they walked back to Cosette's house. They talked about all of the things that they could and in just one blink of an eye, they seemed like they've known each other for years. When they finally reached Cosette's house, Favorite was standing in front of the door. "My God! Cosette! Where have you gone? I was so worried about where you've gone!" Favorite screamed, hugging Cosette and kissing her cheeks. Favorite let go of Cosette and studied the man that came with her. She felt a spark of something she couldn't describe. Little did she know that the man felt the same way. Favorite gathered her thoughts and cleared her throat. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Monsieur, but we really need to get to sleep." Favorite said. The man smiled and tipped his hat. "My pleasure, Madame."

"Oh, no, Monsieur. I'm not a madame. I was married but my husband just abandoned me. I'm very glad I didn't end up with a child." The man looked at Cosette in confusion. As he was about to ask who Cosette was if Favorite didn't have a child, Favorite caught on quickly enough. "Oh, my sister...well...she disappeared and she left Cosette with me to take care." Favorite said uncertainly. The man nodded understandingly. "Is your sister Fantine?" The man asked. Favorite nodded but in here eyes, there was only horror. "Anyway, my name is Monsieur Madeleine and I'm the mayor of Montrueil-sur-Mer. A pleasure to meet you." He said, extending a hand towards Favorite. She shook it and smiled. "My name is Favorite. Nice to meet you, too." The three stood silent for a moment before Monsieur Madeleine excused himself and ran off. Favorite never felt any happier in her life. For then on, she started dreaming about the two of them having a wedding and living a happy life together with Cosette. Cosette, for her part, was happy seeing her aunt happy. She was also getting curious about what that man could do to her and Favorite. He looked like he was wealthy but he wasn't a bourgeois, that was for sure. She liked him and she was willing to let him come into her family but she wasn't too sure she wanted a stranger marrying her aunt.


	2. 1832

**A/N Hello! I hoped you all liked the first chapter and I hope it wasn't too boring. THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! And also favoriting and following! Thank you so much! As usual, pretty please review, fave and follow. They mean a LOT to me and please, if you have suggestions, please tell me. I'd love to hear about how you think of this. Anyways, thank you once again! Oh, and this one's gonna be short. Sorry! :P  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Haha...I don't own Les Mis.**

* * *

><p>1832<p>

It was the year 1832. The year everything changed. It was now nine years since Cosette and Favorite had met Monsieur Madeleine and nine years since he secretly married Favorite. It was two years after the wedding that Favorite died. Both Monsieur Madeleine and Cosette were in grief. The grief was barely explainable. It was also the year everything went wild. Monsieur Madeleine was being hunted down by an inspector called Javert. Nobody knew the story behind that but Monsieur Madeleine kept moving with Cosette and changing his name to something else every time they moved. It was one day that Cosette's life changed forever. The moving had no effect on her but that particular day made her life take a massive turn. It was a sunny morning in the Luxembourg garden. Cosette and Monsieur Fauchelevant (Monsieur Madeleine's name at that time) were taking a walk in the Luxembourg garden. Cosette was already a young woman with rosier cheeks, greener and bigger eyes and longer blond hair. Monsieur Fauchelevant was in his late forties or early fifties and he resigned from being the mayor after Favorite's death. Cosette stopped once in a while to admire the flowers and she'd picked one and put it in her hair. Monsieur Fauchelevant walked behind her, not leaving any space between them. He didn't want to lose her even though he knew that she could take care of herself. Both of them settled on a bench near a large tree and Monsieur Fauchelevant pulled out a book to read quietly. "Papa, can I take a walk some more? I am starting to feel a bit bored." Cosette suddenly spoke. Monsieur Fauchelevant looked up from his book at Cosette, nodded and continued to read. Cosette stood up from the bench and continued walking. Cosette took a book along with her on the walk and she was reading it while she was strolling. Suddenly, she crashed into a man. "Goodness! Are you alright, Mademoiselle?" The man asked. Cosette rubbed her eyes and stood up without assistance. She picked her book up from the grass and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She studied the man carefully and he looked somewhat familiar to her but it didn't occur to her at all that they'd met before. The man, for his part, recognized her, too. The man cleared his throat. "I'd better be going. It was really nice to see you. Perhaps again." He said and walked away. Cosette smiled and waved after him. She had a feeling they'd met before but she couldn't tell if it was just the spark of love she felt in her or just the feeling that they'd met. She sighed and found her way back to Monsieur Fauchelevant, smiling. He looked up from his book as Cosette sat down next to him. "What made you so joyful today, dear Cosette?" He asked her, setting his book down on the bench. Cosette went red and turned away from him. "Oh, it was nothing, father. I just...I met a stranger but I think I've met him before. Way back when we were kids. It's a mere memory that has pretty much faded already but I still recall some of it." Cosette said. Monsieur Fauchelevant froze in horror as she started ranting about love and the man she just met. He didn't want anyone to get in his way of loving Cosette but it seemed as if someone already had. His thoughts went completely wild and he was unable to focus. "Papa? Are you alright?" Cosette asked, breaking him from his thoughts. "Hmm? What? Oh, I'm perfectly fine." He replied, sweat dripping down his temples. Little did Cosette know that someone was watching her when the encounter with the man happened.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry that I made this one short but I promise I have a lot more to come. :)<strong>


	3. When a rich fell for a gamine

**A/N Hey! Sorry I took so long but I hope this chapter will satisfy all of you! Again, thank you for reviewing, favoriting and following! I LOVE YOU (I hope that didn't sound too cheesy)! PRETTY PLEASE FAVE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW! Thank you sooooooooo much to those who did it. Thank you, thank you, thank you and I can't thank you any more than this. And if you haven't checked out my other fanfics, But He Never Saw Me There and Les Amis Reunite, please do! THANKS AGAIN, EVERYONE! XD  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Les Miserables although I wish I owned the guys who played Les Amis in the 2012 movie (Oops did I just say that?)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Café Musain was already loud but the meeting hadn't started yet when Marius arrived with a mysterious girl. She was in a tight corset with a belt and a long skirt that had holes in it. Her long brown hair was tangled, her under eyes were quite deep and she was as skinny as a person who hasn't eaten for days. Marius and the girl climbed up the stairs to the place where his friends held their meetings. His friends were a group called Les Amis de l'ABC. There were about ten of them and the leader was a handsome blonde called Enjolras. The rest are Combeferre; the philosopher, Courfeyrac; the flirt, Jean Prouvaire; the romantic and poet who called himself Jehan, Joly; the hypochondriac, Feuilly; the orphan and carpenter, L'aigle; the unlucky one who called himself Bossuet, Bahorel; the hot tempered, and Grantaire; the skeptic and the drunkard. Marius knew this group through Courfeyrac, who was his flatmate. Everyone was already staring at Marius when he climbed to the top of the stairs. "Marius, you're late," a voice beamed from the back of the Cafe. It was Enjolras. "I'm sorry." Marius said, his voice almost inaudible. "Why are you late?" Enjolras asked, writing something down on a paper at a table. "I brought a friend. I think she'd be a great person to help us with our cause." Marius said, gesturing to the girl he brought with him. The Cafe fell silent. Grantaire was the first to break the silence. "Well, let us meet her!" Marius made way for the girl to go in front of him. The young revolutionaries lined up in front of the girl and introduced themselves to her. Grantaire was first, then Joly, then Jehan, then Bossuet, then Bahorel, then Combeferre, then Courfeyrac, then Feuilly. The girl introduced herself as Eponine and she was about eighteen. The line slowly split, revealing Enjolras, still at the table, writing. Marius cleared his throat loudly. Enjolras slowly turned around and looked to where Marius was standing, only to find Marius pointing to Eponine. Just as Enjolras's eyes met Eponine's, he felt different. He didn't feel like himself and the thoughts of revolution, Patria, everything just vanished from his mind. He decided that he wouldn't be distracted if he didn't greet her so he smiled at her and went back to writing. He was writing a letter to General Lamarque, the only supporter of the revolution. Eponine raised an eyebrow in question. Of course she has been treated badly but only physically and verbally, not spiritually. Her father beat her up endlessly and her mother never stopped calling her a slut. Her parents sold her to people and she usually came back home with bruises and red spots all over her arms and legs. Eponine did not like Enjolras since their first meeting, which was very strange. Her mother used to say, "Never judge people before you get to know them." Eponine never stopped believing in that rule ever since she was a little girl but she broke it. She stared at Enjolras for a moment and thought, "He is a handsome young man. But his heart is like marble and so is his face. He didn't have any emotions as far as I know." Eponine sighed as Marius grabbed her shoulders. "'Ponine. Are you alright?" He asked, his green eyes piercing into hers like needles. He was still grabbing her shoulders and she stared at the contact, her mind absolutely nowhere. Then she realized she'd been silent for the past few moments and that Marius asked her a question. "Oh, me? I'm fine, Monsieur. Don't mind me," she said. She looked away from Marius to the other revolutionaries, who were staring at her from their positions at the large table in the middle of the room. Enjolras wanted the meeting to start but, because everyone was so worried about why Eponine was silent, he couldn't and the only person who really was paying attention to him was Combeferre, who was never off-task. "Mon ami, would you please tell them to stop staring at the girl and listen to me. The meeting was supposed to start five minutes ago." Enjolras said to Combeferre. He was starting to get irritated with his friends. Combeferre shook his head. "I'm sorry, Enjolras, but she is a woman. Not some kind of pest. You can't be like this forever, you do know that, right?"<p>

"I just don't get why they can't leave her alone and focus on what's coming up. The revolution is very important to me. Everyone knows that and yet they aren't helping in any way at all. This is just outrageous, Combeferre. I can't believe they care about the girl more than they care about the bigger things. We still have a lot to do and we need to rally. To get the people on out side. We need to make this successful. If we fail, it would be all my fault. Some of us will fall and some of us will survive but in any case, we need to fight our hardest for freedom. We need to be a republic! A country without a King and Queen! A country without the bourgeois! We can be free!" Enjolras said. The room was quiet and it made him nervous. He didn't mean to say it too loudly but the other students started clapping. Eponine scoffed at his words. "These boys will never overthrow the government. They are just some spoiled bourgeois who have no idea how people like me are living," she thought. Everyone went back to work on whatever Enjolras assigned them to do and the room was once again filled with chatter. Marius was the only one not doing anything. He sat in a chair, his mind dancing off to paradise. He was thinking about the blonde girl he just met in the Luxembourg in the afternoon. "Marius! Wake up! What's wrong today?" Joly asked, putting a hand on Marius's shoulder. "Maybe some wine and say what's going on?" Grantaire said, pouring wine into a glass and handed it to Marius. Marius couldn't even hold the glass properly. He was very glad that Grantaire was still holding the glass when Marius took it from him because if he wasn't, the glass would've shattered on the ground in a million pieces. Joly became frantic. "Marius! What's wrong with you? You are pale. You look as if you'd seen a ghost." He said alarmingly. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Marius. Enjolras groaned softly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Joly, stop worrying about Marius. He's fine. Grantaire, put that bottle down and stop asking Marius questions. As for the rest of you, stop looking at Marius and go back to work. We have a lot left to do." Enjolras said, almost shouting. "Oh, Joly! You wouldn't believe what I just saw!" Marius said, his voice from another world. "A ghost?!" Joly screamed, turning just as pale as Marius. Marius nodded his head. "She was just like a ghost to me. One minute there then she was gone!" Everyone laughed but Enjolras frowned even more. Marius started talking endlessly about the girl he just met and everyone else just listened to him and teased him once in a while. "I am agog. Is Marius in love at last? I've never heard him ooh and aah." Grantaire said, sounding lovesick. Then he gestured to Enjolras. "You always talk of battles to be won and here he comes like...Don Juan! This is some tension we have here!" Enjolras walked over to Marius and Grantaire. "This is not the time to start rambling about love, Marius. This is serious and I need you to focus. You can't just start talking about some girl!" Enjolras said.

"Enjolras, he's just having fun-" Courfeyrac started bur Enjolras interrupted him. "He can't have fun, Courfeyrac. We all can't have fun. It's a time for us all to decide who we are. We are here to fight for the right, not to rant about a pretty girl you just saw for one second!" Marius put a hand on Enjolras's shoulder and said, "If you'd seen her, you'd know how it feels to be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight." Enjolras scoffed and turned around but Marius grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn back to Marius. "If you'd been there today, you might also have known how your world may be changed in just one burst of light! And what is right seems wrong and what is wrong seems right." Marius said, eying Jehan, who gave him a thumbs up and a smile. Marius learned all the good poems and learned how to write poems from Jehan. Marius was happy with himself that he finally created a poem on the spot and couldn't help but smile a little. Enjolras, however, wasn't convinced but he remember the presence of Eponine; the girl who made his heart melt, the girl who made the thoughts of the most important things fade away from his mind, the girl who made him, perhaps, fall in love for the first time in his life. He was shaking inside but if someone didn't look deep into his soul, they would've thought that he was the most stoic person anyone has ever seen. Enjolras looked at Eponine and immediately saw that she was pained. Her eyes told everything about her then and Enjolras swore that he saw tears in her eyes. He left Marius to ramble and went back to writing the letter. He felt like he couldn't ever finish it because it was either his thoughts of Eponine distracting him or Marius and his friends distracting him. "Like her, don't you?" Enjolras heard a voice behind him. It was Jehan. Enjolras couldn't help but scoff. Then he felt Jehan's hand on his shoulder. "Come on, mon ami. I know how weird people act when they're in love. I can see it in your eyes when you first laid eyes on her earlier tonight." Jehan said, secretly crossing his fingers that Enjolras was going to be convinced but it turned out that he was wrong. Enjolras laughed bitterly. "Jehan, you know that it can never happen."

"Maybe it just happened tonight. You never know."

"But I swore that my only mistress is, ever was and ever will be Patria. Nothing will get in my way." Enjolras looked at Eponine just as he said that but she wasn't there anymore. Enjolras felt a pang of hurt in his chest. He ran out of the cafe, assuming that she'd gone out because of Marius's rantings. He was quite sure that she loved Marius and that she was hurt because Marius didn't love her back. Back in the cafe, Jehan, after seeing Enjolras run out after Eponine, smiled to himself and said quietly, "I told you it was love."

* * *

><p>The sound of the rain took over every other sound that was heard on the streets of Paris. Raindrops fell on Eponine's face and hair, making her wet from top to bottom. Her dress was hardly covering her body and she didn't have neither an umbrella nor a jacket to keep her warm. She just couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of hearing Marius rant about a girl he hardly met. Tears were streaming down her face and her vision was incredibly blurry. She was loosing hope by the minute. She dreamed of Marius loving her like she loved him. She fought her doubts but she still knew that he was never going to feel the same way she felt about him. Yet she didn't give up no matter what. She still said to herself everyday that there was still hope but there wasn't. She didn't care if he loved another girl. She just wanted him to be happy and to be with who he wanted but deep in her heart, she wanted him to love her. Suddenly, she heard footsteps from behind her. "Mademoiselle, please wait!" A voice called. Eponine's heart sank when she recognized the blonde leader's voice. And he called me mademoiselle, she thought. She stopped but didn't turn around. Enjolras finally caught up with her. "Mademoiselle, I know why you left." He blurted out breathlessly. She stiffened up a little more. "I know how it feels to love another person knowing that they won't ever love you back." Enjolras said. Eponine clenched her teeth and turned around to face him. "How would <em>you<em> know? You're just a marble man who doesn't know anything about love! You never cared for anybody and from the look on your face the whole time, I think you're an ungrateful bastard who doesn't care about the world! All you and your little boy band are trying to do is make things worst! You don't know how much people like me are suffering and you don't know anything about being poor because you never had to steal to live! You never had to face pain every single day no matter where you go! You never experienced living on the streets your whole life because you are just spoiled bourgeois boys!" Eponine shouted. Enjolras was completely speechless. For the first time, he was at a loss of words. He usually knew what to say but this time, his mind went blank. Eponine bit her lower lip as tears continued streaming down her cheeks. She spun on her heel and ran away. Enjolras ran after her and grabbed her arms. "What do you want?" She spat.

"Look, Eponine, I'm not talking about the revolution. I'm talking about Marius." Enjolras said. Eponine turned around to face him and collapsed into his arms, sobbing. Enjolras went stiff. He never comforted a girl before, let alone talk to one. He stood in the middle of the streets with rain pouring down on him and Eponine sobbing in his embrace. He awkwardly rubbed her back up and down as she murmured, "I've always wanted Marius to notice me and think of me as something more than a friend. We used to be so close to each other and we almost considered marrying when we were little. It was just a joke then but now...Oh, if only he knew how I feel! I can't go a day without seeing him and it pains me to the core seeing him talk about another girl. When he referred to me as a friend earlier tonight when he was introducing me to his friends, my heart burst in happiness and I couldn't help but think a little higher of myself. But after all, I am just a whore, like my father says all the time. I won't ever be as noble as him. Our social statuses don't agree with each other and-" The last sentence hit Enjolras like an arrow. "Eponine. Don't you dare say another word about social statuses. It's not right." He said. She slowly stopped crying and hugged him tighter. "I don't know how to thank you, Monsieur Enjolras. You're not as cold as I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>So here you go! The first actually-kinda-long chapter and again, please review, fave and follow! <strong>


	4. Rue Plumet

**A/N Hey guys! Has it been a week already that I haven't updated? Wow...Anyways, I'm really sorry that I kept you waiting. I haven't really had time to do anything these past few days so I'm extremely sorry. I have another chapter for you just to make up for the wait. PLEASE FAVE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW! Thanks to those who did and thank you soooooo much for reading this story at all. THANK YOU SO MUCH!****  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, even if I wanted to.**

* * *

><p>Marius never found out the girl's name. He went to the Luxembourg every afternoon just to meet her again but she never showed up after their very first meeting. Cosette hadn't a clue of what her father would do when she told him about the man she met, or in this case, Marius. Monsieur Fauchelevant detained her in the house after he found out. Cosette couldn't help but cry herself to sleep every night while Marius consulted his friends every evening at the meetings. One day, Marius couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to see Cosette again. He wanted to know her better. He wanted to hear her speak again. He put on his coat and went out of his room. He walked quickly down the street and after a while, he was almost running. Where was he going? He was trying to find Eponine. The street was full of people and there were carriages on the road. Marius nearly gave up looking for her just as someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and found Eponine. The corner of his lips curved up into a smile and Eponine couldn't help but smile to herself. "I need you to do something for me." Marius said. Eponine smiled a little more genuinely and stepped a little closer to Marius. Marius leaned in and whispered, "Can you please find out someone's address for me?" Eponine's smile faded but, as quickly as it faded, a smile appeared on her face again, but this time, a fake one. She knew who he was talking about and, as much as she wanted to agree to help him, she kept quiet. Marius snapped her out of her thoughts when he said, "You know, I don't know if you know her but she was just so pretty and elegant and- Oh! I can't even speak properly anymore! Her eyes are just so green I can look at them all day! Most of all, her blonde hair! 'Ponine, you have to help me get this letter to her. If only she knew how much I want to see her again! Her voice can't be more angelic to my ears and I can't even describe her beauty! Oh, 'Ponine, you have to find out for me. Please!" Eponine looked down at her dirty hands and briefly thought about how she would never be as rich as Marius. Marius stared expectantly at her, waiting for an answer. After being silent for a while, Eponine shook her head. "No. I'm sorry but no. As much as I want to help you, I can't," she said, not looking up at Marius. Marius was baffled. "What? What do you mean, no? I've always thought that this kind of thing was easy for you." Eponine suddenly felt used by the love of her life but she kept silent. "I'm really sorry, Monsieur, but I guess you'll have to do it yourself," she said after a while and ran off, leaving Marius dumbfounded. He shrugged to himself before slowly walking back to his home. On the way, an idea popped into his head. <em>I could follow her back home. Then I'll know where she lives. But how? <em>He thought to himself. Then another idea came flashing. _There could be a possibility that she'll be at the Luxembourg today._ He stopped in his tracks and turned around to walk to the Luxembourg gardens.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Cosette was in her room, reading Romeo and Juliet. She cried occasionally when a certain scene reminded her of Marius, a man who she met just once. She never felt so trapped before and she had never, in her life, been so miserable. She and Monsieur Fauchelevant were living in Rue Plumet and they hardly went out of their house. They were both lonely but joyful to have each others company at the same time. They told each other everything but there were secrets behind the smiles and depths behind the sorrows. What Cosette didn't know was that Monsieur Fauchelevant, or the person she called father, was a convict and that Inspector Javert was after him. His real name was Jean Valjean. Jean Valjean never told anything about his past to Cosette and she never asked because whenever she did, she never got an answer. What Jean Valjean didn't know was that Cosette was in love. He knew that she met a stranger but he didn't clarify that she was in love. Cosette, after witnessing what Jean Valjean had done to her when she revealed that she met a complete stranger, never spoke of Marius to him ever again. Other than their secrets, they knew everything about each other. Cosette sighed to herself after getting to half of Romeo and Juliet. She was getting rather hungry but it was only five o'clock in the evening. She put the book down on her bed and walked out of her room, down to the dining room, feeling empty. As if reading her mind, Jean Valjean was already there, preparing supper. "Oh, I'm assuming you are done with Romeo and Juliet?" He asked, stirring the bowl of soup and setting it down on the table. Cosette shook her head. "No, Papa. But I would like some soup. I am getting hungry, actually." Jean Valjean smiled and pushed the bowl of soup towards her as she sat on a chair at the table. Jean Valjean sat down across from her and noticed the tear stains on her face. "What happened? Were you crying?" He asked. Cosette's head shot up from her soup. "Oh, no! I wasn't! Well, I was but Romeo was dying and Juliet loved him so much, she died for him and the story is just terribly sad." Cosette lied. Jean Valjean nodded and glanced at the clock. "Papa, can we please go to the Luxembourg? Right now." Cosette asked cautiously. Jean Valjean thought for a long time before nodding. Cosette almost jumped in excitement. She knew Marius would be there and she knew that they would meet again. She ran up to her room and got dressed. By the time Cosette finished getting dressed, Jean Valjean didn't move from his spot at the table. Cosette cocked her head to one side, wondering why he didn't get dressed. Jean Valjean looked up from the table and said, "You can go alone today. I'm tired so I'll just stay here. But remember, Cosette. Don't talk to strangers." He walked past Cosette up to his room and Cosette heard the door shut. Cosette opened the door and walked out to the breeze that hit her face like a huge hammer. Her bonnet almost flew right off of her head but she kept walking. She finally reached the Luxembourg and she looked frantically for Marius but she didn't find anybody that looked like him. Her excitement washed away from her soul and the empty feeling came back to her again. Marius, at that moment, saw Cosette and was hiding behind a tree in order to follow her back. Cosette finally left the park after giving up looking for Marius. Marius tiptoed after Cosette and whenever Cosette turned around, he slowed down and looked elsewhere so she wouldn't recognize him or pretended to look at the shops along the streets. Marius held the letter tightly in his hand and followed Cosette until they reached Rue Plumet. It was about seven in the evening when they entered Rue Plumet and it was getting darker by the minute. The sun was setting beyond the horizon, creating an orange atmosphere around Paris. Marius hid behind a tree near Cosette's house and waited for her to go in. He waited anxiously about half an hour so she wouldn't suspect that he was going to do any harm to her. He sighed to himself and reread the letter.<p>

_A heart full of love, a heart full of song  
>Oh, God, for shame! I do not even know your name!<br>Dear Mademoiselle, won't you say? Will you tell?  
>Yours, Marius Pontmercy<em>

He buried his face in his hands and crumbled the letter. Sighing, he threw the letter onto the ground and walked towards Cosette's house's gate. He hesitated for a moment. _What if she doesn't want to see me? What if she thinks nothing of our encounter? What if I mess up? _The questions rang in his head like thousands of bells. He observed the house carefully. The house itself wasn't exactly big but the surroundings of the house made it look massive. There were trees and vines and flowers everywhere, the path from the gate to the front door was stone with pillars supporting the arches that stretched to the roof and the house was wooden, much like a cabin but it wasn't. Marius adored the house greatly but his thoughts vanished away from his mind the moment he saw Cosette coming out of her house, dressed in a beige nightgown and her blonde hair braided to the side. Cosette looked up and locked eyes with Marius. Neither of them knew what to do. They froze in whatever pose they were in and didn't move from there. Cosette recognized Marius and Marius recognized Cosette. Marius put his hand in one of the gaps on the gate as Cosette strolled closer to him. Even thought they were separated by the gate, their love was inseparable. Cosette intertwined her hand with Marius's and smiled. Marius's body froze even more than before when their hands made contact. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he heard tiny wings flapping in the sky. He looked up and saw real butterflies flying around them. They stayed in comfortable silence for a while before they attempted to say something at the same time. They both laughed and Marius let Cosette speak first. "You were very familiar to me when we first met. It's like we've met somewhere ages ago." She said, her voice graceful and melodic. Marius was starstruck. To him, her voice was like the music of angels from above and he just couldn't explain the feeling he felt inside his heart. It was love. It was pure love that came straight from their hearts. There weren't any turns or twists, just a straight line from one's heart to the other's. "I don't think we have. At least not yet properly." Marius said, smiling as Cosette blushed. Marius glanced at the contact of their hands again and smiled to himself. "My name is Marius Pontmercy." Marius said. Cosette was so concentrated on Marius, she didn't even bother to think about the name. "And mine's Cosette."

"Oh, Cosette! I don't know what to say! I am lost!" Marius said, making Cosette blush again. "You are so poetic, Marius. Where did you learn how to be such a poet?" Cosette said, adoring Marius's face. Marius blushed. "I have a friend who is great at poetry. He taught me everything I know about poetry." Marius explained. Cosette nodded and leaned against the gate. "Ah! Isn't it pleasant out here all alone at night? It makes me feel..." Marius interrupted her, "Free?" Cosette turned to him in surprise and nodded slowly. "Indeed. Free. My father doesn't usually let me come out here at this hour but I was thinking that...you might show up," she said. Marius's eyes widened. "Oh, well, I thought I'd find you here. I saw you going to the Luxembourg earlier this afternoon and I...I saw you come here so I followed you." Cosette looked a bit shocked at first but the more the thought about it, the more she found it romantic. She smiled and tightened her grip on his hand. It wasn't long until their lips met. The kiss was so passionate that they couldn't feel or hear anything around them anymore. It was as if they'd left their souls elsewhere. They parted just as they heard the door of the house crack open. Cosette jumped and accidentally screamed from the top of her lungs out of fright. She clamped her mouth shut with her hand and motioned for Marius to run away. Jean Valjean came out of the house in panic. "Cosette?" He called.

"I'm here, Papa." Cosette said, looking through the gap of the gate to see if Marius had gone already. Jean Valjean came up behind Cosette. "My God, Cosette! I thought you were hurt. I heard you scream. What happened?" Jean Valjean said, panic slowly fading away from him. "Oh, nothing. I just-well, you came out of the house and I was thinking of a scary story so I was just frightened." Cosette lied. It was the biggest lie she ever told because never in her life had she lied to her father. Jean Valjean nodded and turned around to go back into the house. He stopped dead when he heard horses galloping from the end of the street. "Police!" A voice shouted and the galloping was getting closer. Jean Valjean recognized that voice as Javert's, the inspector who was after him. Jean Valjean pulled Cosette into the house. "Quickly pack up! We'll head to Rue de L'homme-Arme then I'll arrange a passage to England." Jean Valjean said. Cosette gasped. "No! No, Papa! Please don't!" Cosette pleaded. Jean Valjean ran up to his bedroom with Cosette following him hot on her heels, not believing what he just said. "Hurry, Cosette. Say no more. We'll head off right away. Get dressed." Jean Valjean said, putting his things in his bag. Cosette put a hand over her mouth in panic. _What do I do now? I'll never see Marius again! _She ran back to her bedroom and started packing. She wanted to think it was a dream but it wasn't. She finished packing and got dressed. Before the left the house, she wrote a letter consisting of only four lines:

_Dear Marius,  
>I moved to Rue de L'homme-Arme and we're soon leaving to England.<br>Don't forget that I love you dearly.  
>Cosette<em>

She took the letter with her when Jean Valjean's servant loaded their stuff onto the carriage and left the letter at the gate, praying that Marius would go looking for her there and find it. She climbed into the carriage and closed the door. She watched her house furthering away from her and the letter nearing the hands of the love of her life. She wanted to cry but she held her tears back, knowing that Marius would come looking for her and they would be together again.

* * *

><p>After the carriage left, Eponine sneaked out of the shadows and snatched the letter before anyone could lay hands on it. After she saw Cosette, she remembered her. <em>Cosette, how can it be? We were children together. Look what's become of me. <em>It hurt for Eponine to watch the man she loved fall in love with another woman. She didn't know what love was until Marius came along but he vanished before her eyes. Eponine kept the letter and started walking to nowhere. She roamed the streets at night. It became a regular thing for her. It was hard not to get used to it because she was literally thrown off into the streets and she had to find some way to live on her own. She couldn't resist the urge to open the letter and read it so she lifted the paper up and started reading. She bit down on her lower lip and thought for a moment. _If I give this to Marius, he'd go looking for her and he'd forget about the revolution and- _The thought of the revolution popped up in her head and that made her think of her first night meeting the revolutionaries. Then her thoughts led to Enjolras. She never really considered him, partly because he was the most unemotional person she'd ever met but she'd seen his soft side when she left the cafe, crying, and he ran out after her just to see if she was alright. She felt like someone cared for her for the first time and that she was starting to rather like him.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...A lot of MC fluff going on there. THANKS FOR READING! LUV YOU GUYS! **


	5. E meets E

**A/N Finally got to update 2 days in a row! Thanks for reviewing, fave-ing and following! You guys are the BEST! Pretty please review, fave and follow. They mean so so much to me, I can't even tell you! Thanks again and have fun reading! **

**DISCLAIMER: I dreamed a dream in time gone by...**

* * *

><p>At every step Eponine took, the stairs of the Café Musain creaked. She reached the top of the stairs and saw Enjolras standing at the table. He was writing on a piece of paper and was highly concentrated on it. Eponine didn't want to interrupt him but as she was about to turn around and leave, he said, "Wait." Eponine turned around to see Enjolras still writing. Eponine pursed her lips and walked closer to the table. She stood next to him and watched him write letter by letter. He didn't have any signs of stopping so Eponine stayed silent. When he got to somewhere in the middle of the paper, he put his feather pen down and sighed. "What's the matter?" Eponine asked thoughtfully. Enjolras simply shook his head and sighed again, more heavily than before. "It's just that we have a lot to plan and do but nobody is supporting. I can't force all my friends to do it if they don't want to. Forcing is not an option, but they said they wanted to do it but all they do is drink, talk about other things and celebrate. Most of all, they tell me to loosen up! I mean, what do they think we are trying to do here? I am trying my absolute hardest to make the people be on our side and none of my friends are actually helping." Enjolras said exasperatedly. Eponine patted his shoulder and said, "But I am." He turned to look at Eponine. "What?"<p>

"I am supporting your cause and I will do whatever I can to help," she said. Enjolras' eyes widened in bewilderment. "But you said-"

"What I said in the past doesn't matter. What I'm saying now does." Eponine said. Enjolras gave her a warm smile and took her hands in his. "Thank you." He paused for a moment. "You know, I am terribly sorry about my behavior that night when you first came here. It was rude of me not to welcome a woman into our space." Eponine's head shot up from the ground when he addressed her as 'woman'. She would never have thought a person as rich as Enjolras would call her a woman when she lived on the streets. "You would hardly call _me_ a woman, Monsieur," she said, staring down at the ground again. Enjolras lifted her face up to look at him. "You are a woman. Not a single girl or woman on this earth should be called anything other than woman or lady," he said and smiled. Eponine wanted to melt at his words. He was just so gentle and caring, unlike the character he had when he was around his friends talking about the revolution. She smiled as he let go of her face. She sat on the table and swung her legs back and forth, not knowing what else to do. Enjolras stood across from her, fidgeting with his hands in anxiety. He'd never been in that kind of situation before. He'd never had to be alone in a large room with a woman before. It was new to him and he didn't think he'd get used to it. "Monsieur, do you think it will work? Are you sure that people like me are not going to suffer anymore? Because if this revolution of yours finishes as a success, then you'd be my greatest hero." Eponine suddenly said out of the blue. Enjolras snapped out of his thoughts and sighed. "I-I...Well, I-" Enjolras stuttered for the first time in his life. He wasn't sure anymore of what would become of the revolution. He had been always so confident about it but he wasn't sure if he was able to do it. "But in any circumstance, I will help you. I promise to be here, by your side." Eponine said, smiling. Enjolras went completely blank. He was lost, indefinite and terrified. He didn't know what to do or say. Eponine noticed his unusual stiffness and shook him a little. He was still lost in thought and didn't even budge. Eponine was starting to worry. "What's wrong? Is everything alright?" She asked.

"You can't help with this." Enjolras said without any focus in his blue eyes. Eponine was puzzled. "What do you mean? I can help. Aren't I exactly what you were looking for?"

"No. You just can't. Not anymore." Enjolras said, a bit more seriously and his revolutionary leader self coming back. "Why? Is it because you think I'm not good enough for you? Because I'm too stupid?" Eponine asked agitatedly. Enjolras ran a hand through his blonde hair and threw his head back in frustration. "Forget what I said, alright? I just don't want you involved in this because-"

"Why?!" Eponine cut him off.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt!" Enjolras half-shouted at her. Eponine drew back in fear since she'd never seen him like that before. Enjolras sat down on a chair and buried his face in his hands. Eponine stayed frozen in her spot for a while then walked over to Enjolras and knelt down in front of him. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Eponine stopped when she heard quiet sobs coming from him. She gasped softly. She never thought a person like Enjolras would cry in front of a girl like her. Or even cry at all! She cautiously put her hands on his shoulders and said, "Please, just don't. It rather pains me to see a mighty leader simply break down in front of a street rat." Enjolras removed his hands from his face and looked at Eponine. "How many times do I have to tell you that you aren't a street rat?" He asked, causing Eponine to chuckle. "But it's what I am. I will never be anything other than that," she said. Enjolras cupped her face with his hands and whispered, "You will never be anything other than the first love of my life." Eponine's heart almost stopped. She never clarified her feelings towards him but after being alone with him for a while, she realized that she loved him. She didn't want to consider it a feeling but she was already sure that she didn't like him. It was something more than that. Eponine stood up and motioned for Enjolras to stand up, too. He did as he was told and suddenly felt her lips on his. His body went stiff. He felt lifeless and his mind was empty. He slowly closed his eyes, savouring the moment and Eponine was enjoying the kiss as much as he was. They lost track of time and they felt like they were the only ones in the whole world. They parted after a while and stood awkwardly across from each other, avoiding eye contact. A second later, Combeferre and Courfeyrac came running into the cafe, carrying books and other supplies. Then Jehan, Bahorel and Bossuet came in, and then Grantaire, Joly and Feuilly came. When all of them got there, Enjolras started the meeting. Marius was once again late and he looked as if he ran to the cafe from somewhere far away. He went to Cosette's house but she wasn't there anymore. He frantically searched for her at the places he thought she'd be but there was no sign of her. Eponine never gave the letter to Marius and never said a word about Cosette and her new home. The meeting ended rather early but the students hung around at the cafe for a while more. Suddenly, a young blonde-haired figure came running into the cafe. He looked like he knew the revolutionaries really well because when he came in, everyone greeted him in a manner that a friend would greet a friend. "Whew! That was a tiring journey, alright! I thought you all left already," the boy said, panting heavily. He straightened himself up and smiled to everyone. He caught sight of Eponine and squinted at her. "'Ponine?" He said, walked towards her to examine her more clearly. "Gavroche? So it is you!" Eponine said, lifting the boy up and hugging him with all her might. Gavroche hugged her back equally hard. She put him back down and turned to the confused revolutionaries. "This," she said, gesturing towards Gavroche. "is my brother. It seems like you all already know his name." The revolutionaries exchanged glances and smiled all at the same time. "Nice to know we have such a small world." Jehan said, glancing knowingly at Enjolras as Enjolras rolled his eyes. Jehan pulled Enjolras aside as the other students talked to Eponine and Gavroche. "I saw it all. You could say that I was eavesdropping because I was. I saw everything." Jehan said.

"Everything?" Enjolras asked, raising an eyebrow. Jehan nodded. "The kissing, yes." Enjolras sighed. "Alright, mon ami. You win," he said and pulled Jehan back into the group of students. Gavroche stopped telling his story when he saw Enjolras coming back into the conversations. "I have news." Gavroche said solemnly. Everyone turned their attention to Gavroche and the cafe fell silent. "General Lamarque is dead."

* * *

><p><strong>EE FLUFF! YAY! I hope you enjoyed this and yes, I bet all of you know what happens next. R&R!**


	6. June 5th, 1832

**A/N Hellooo! This chapter will be a shorter chapter. No, actually, it's really short so bear that in mind. Anyways, please review, fave and follow! The people who did and who are gonna do it are the BEST! THANK YOU!**

**P.S. I updated the cover photo of this fanfic. I just want everyone to know that I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE PICS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't *dramatically sobs***

* * *

><p>On the morning of June 5th, 1832, Gavroche and his friends climbed to the top of Gavroche's elephant home in Bastille to watch the funeral parade that was going on in the same area. It was General Lamarque's funeral day. Enjolras and his comrades were standing in the front row among the other people who were watching the parade. The carriages passed by with guards walking along with the carriages, carrying swords and guns. Enjolras had a huge red flag in his hand and so did the other members of Les Amis de l'ABC. The other people also held red flags in their hands. A few black flags were nailed to the ground along the path of the parade. Suddenly, Enjolras ran out to the empty space between two carriages and waved his flag with all his might. Marius got the cue and followed right away. Then the other revolutionaries followed and in a blink of an eye, everyone was waving their flags. Enjolras, Marius, Courfeyrac, Joly and Jehan climbed on the float as the carriages continued moving slowly. The parade was heading to the pyre. The carriages stopped when they reached the pyre but the revolutionaries weren't expecting the battle to begin right away. "Charge!" One of the soldiers said as he and the rest of the soldiers took their swords out and held them up high. The revolutionaries loaded their guns and aimed. Out of nowhere, one of the national guardsmen, who was hiding behind a small wooden structure, aimed his gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit an old woman. Combeferre and Bahorel ran to her side and realized that she was dead. "She's an innocent woman! Murderer!" Combeferre shouted. Then some other national guardsmen tried to shoot people. One national guardsman almost stabbed Courfeyrac successfully but a man who was older than the rest of the students saved him. "Thank you, Monsieur. Thank you." Courfeyrac said and ran to his friends. "To the barricades!" Enjolras shouted from the top of his lungs as everyone ran to a small alley of Rue Chanvrerie. People started throwing furniture down from their houses and some had already locked themselves inside their houses. Shortly after that, the national guardsmen arrived in the alley with cannons and guns, all ready. The revolutionaries loaded their guns with gunpowder and took position behind the barricade. "Who's there?" shouted the general in a demanding tone. There was a moment of silence before Enjolras shouted firmly, "French revolution!"<p>

"Fire!" The general ordered the soldiers. Gunshots were heard numerous times and people's shouting blended with the sound of cannons and gunshots.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Cosette sat in her living room with Musichetta, Joly's mistress. Cosette knew Musichetta through Marius since he was friends with Joly. The two ladies got along very well with each other and they mostly talked about fashion because it was their main interest. They didn't t look much different, either, but Musichetta's hair was red and her eyes were a darker shade of green while Cosette's hair was blond and her eyes were emerald green. Cosette invited Musichetta to have supper with her because Marius hadn't visited her after she left her house in Rue Plumet. "I don't know what happened to him. He just disappeared after I and Papa moved here. It is strange because I left a letter at the gate of our old house before we left. I thought he might come looking for me and see the letter instead, telling him that I'll be here for the next few weeks." Cosette said to Musichetta once they finished supper. "Maybe he…" Musichetta trailed off in thought. She suddenly jumped. "What's wrong?" Cosette asked.<p>

"Someone might have taken it before he came to look for you...And now, I'm afraid, you might lose him." Musichetta said, looking as if she was about to cry. "I don't understand what you are trying to say." Cosette said.

"You see, there's this revolution that is going on and...He's fighting alongside my dearest Joly. I'm so sorry but I'm just as desperate to see Joly as you are to see Marius. There's nothing we can do." Musichetta explained, a few tears streaming down her face. Cosette put her hand over her mouth in disbelief and started sobbing. She was never going to see Marius ever again and she'd hardly had a real conversation with him. _What will happen to him? I hope he will be alright. _That night, Cosette prayed alongside Musichetta since Musichetta offered to stay with her for a couple of weeks. Cosette wanted Marius to be safe but the more she thought about it, the more she feared that Marius would die.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! R&amp;R!<strong>


	7. The battle begins

**A/N Hey, guys! It took me a pretty long time to write this chapter because, as the name of this chapter says, the battle begins! And it's somewhat stressful to me because a lot of people are dying but fortunately for all of you, I'm not killing all of them. Thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting and following! LOVE YOU! And please continue giving feedback. Thank you so much! R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: *imitating Javert* No**

* * *

><p>The shooting continued until after eight at night. The night was extremely gloomy and shortly, it started to rain heavily. The national guardsmen already left to rest at another place and the revolutionaries were sitting behind the barricade, resting from the tiring battle. Enjolras was sitting on one of the barrels, polishing his pistol. As for Marius, he was sitting right beside Enjolras, writing letters to Cosette. Combeferre was reading his book, and not only was he soaking wet but the book, too. Jehan was talking to Bahorel and Joly. Bossuet was slipping on the rocky ground. Feuilly was drinking wine with Grantaire. And Courfeyrac and Gavroche were polishing their carbines. "You do know that I'd die for France, right?" Gavroche suddenly spoke. Courfeyrac stopped wiping his carbine and turned to Gavroche. "Why, yes, I do. And you aren't the only one who would do that." Courfeyrac answered. Gavroche shrugged as Courfeyrac continued wiping. "You know, I didn't think I'd be brave. I was raised in a horrible family who doesn't even care about me. All they did was beat me up, scold me and threw me on the streets all alone. What the hell did they want from me, anyway? I'm just a kid." Gavroche complained to Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac smiled and put a hand on Gavroche's shoulder. "You are physically just a kid, but your heart is an adult's." Courfeyrac said. Gavroche smiled and gave Courfeyrac a huge hug. Just as they pulled away, they heard marching from afar. Feuilly looked up at the top of the barricade and saw gunpowder. "Enjolras, the rain is going to ruin the gunpowder," he said. Enjolras nodded and slowly climbed to the top of the barricade. He looked up and froze. A huge army of national guardsmen were marching towards the barricade. The General was shouting orders to the soldiers as they marched closer and closer to the barricade. When they stopped about ten meters from the barricade, all the guns were aimed at Enjolras. He picked up the gunpowder one by one. "Enjolras! Get down!" Bossuet whispered from below. Enjolras paid no attention and said, "Don't worry about me. Do what you have to do." Enjolras looked straight, at the guardsmen. He slowly stood straight up and grabbed the red flag that was standing tall on the top of the barricade. "Vive la Republique!" he shouted as the guardsmen pulled the trigger. Enjolras wasn't hit by any bullets but he was pushed away by a person. Then, suddenly, he felt five bullets pierce through his stomach. Both Enjolras and the person fell down from the top of the barricade at the same time. Combeferre and Bahorel caught Enjolras and Joly and Jehan caught the other person. Enjolras was unconscious but the other person wasn't. Joly ran to their aid with his medical kit. "Are you alright, Monsieur?" Joly asked the person, who appeared to be a man no older than the students themselves. The man nodded feebly as Joly used a cloth to wipe the blood on his stomach and left the cloth there. Then he got to work with Enjolras, who was somewhat aware of what was happening but at the same time, was in another world. "Enjolras. Enjolras, can you hear me?" Joly said, putting a hand on Enjolras' shoulder. Enjolras raised his eyes up to look at Joly and gave him a little nod. Joly looked back at the other man after he finished wiping the blood off of Enjolras' stomach but the man was gone. Joly became frantic. Then he looked back at Enjolras but he was gone as well. Joly stood up and looked around. He saw no-one that looked like Enjolras or the man. Joly gulped. Part of him wanted to get up and fight with his friends, who were already shooting themselves into a stupor, but another part of him wanted to find Enjolras and the man and heal them. "Joly! What are you doing? Get over here!" Marius shouted to him over the shooting. Joly looked back at the area again, making sure that Enjolras and the man weren't there and ran up to Marius and took the musket from him.<p>

* * *

><p>The mysterious man had dragged Enjolras into an alley behind the barricade. The man laid Enjolras on the ground and Enjolras was now a little more conscious than he was before. "I have never seen you before. You can't possibly be one of the revolutionaries." Enjolras said softly. The man removed his paperboy cap and long brown hair cascaded down his back. Enjolras nearly shocked himself to death when he realized that the man was Eponine, disguised as a man. Enjolras closed his eyes and opened them again, hoping that the image before him would vanish but it didn't. "Of course you know me." Eponine said. Enjolras studied her from top to bottom. His gaze stopped at her bloody stomach. "Wh-What happened?" Enjolras asked frantically. Eponine sighed and tried to stop the tears flowing down her cheek. Enjolras reached a hand to Eponine's face and wiped the tear away. Eponine felt a pang of anger that Enjolras climbed up to get the powder himself but she was too hurt seeing him injured to stay mad at him. Enjolras, on the other hand, felt incredibly guilty for not protecting Eponine. The pain in his stomach was excruciating but the sight of Eponine with an injured stomach pained him greatly. Eponine sobbed as Enjolras comforted her, like the first night they met but this time was probably the last. "Eponine. Don't worry. I will be fine. I was destined to die today anyway." Enjolras said and smiled, taking her hand in his. Eponine broke down crying even more. "Eponine, look at me. Listen to me." Enjolras said as Eponine wiped her eyes and looked at him. "Nothing can hurt me now that you're here with me." Eponine couldn't hold it much longer. "You will live! You <em>have<em> to live! I wanted to die either for you or with you. It was my destiny, Enjolras. I couldn't bear seeing you get shot. I couldn't bear seeing you hurt. I couldn't bear watching you die! But...I will never mean as much as France to you." Eponine said between sobs and she buried her face in her hands. Enjolras lifted up her chin to look at him and said, "You _are_ France to me." Then his hand slowly fell down from her chin and it rested on his stomach, his eyes shut. Eponine stopped crying. "Enjolras? Enjolras? Can you hear me? Enjolras!" Eponine cried and tears started filling her eyes again. She broke down crying on his body and grabbed onto his shirt tightly. "I love you, Enjolras. I always will. I will never forget the first time we met at Cafe Musain. I will never forget what good things you did to me for the past few days. I love you with all my heart. If I survive this, I won't. I'd kill myself just to be with you." Eponine said, sobbing her heart out. Eponine held his hand for one last time and walked back out to the battlefield. She watched her friends getting killed one by one. Then she saw Marius sword fighting with a soldier. Then the soldier stabbed him in the stomach, causing him to fall backwards. Eponine, not knowing what she was doing, ran as fast as she could to Marius and carried him away from the dangerous area. She carried him to where Enjolras was lying and laid him next to Enjolras. They both looked lifeless and Eponine could hardly look at them anymore. Suddenly, she heard water rushing from somewhere near the area she was in. She realized the water sound was from the sewers. She saw that the small metal gate of the sewers was behind Enjolras so she gently moved him away from the gate and opened it. She pulled Enjolras down with her first, then she pulled Marius. She carried Enjolras on one shoulder and Marius on the other. She was struggling but she was trying her hardest to find a way out. She soon came to a dead-end and turned back to turn the right turn that she missed before. Even though she knew Paris just like the back of her hand, the turns in the sewers confused her. She continued walking but after a while, the pain in her stomach started escalating increasingly by the minute. She still continued walking, ignoring the pain but it was getting harder and harder to ignore. Then she got to an intersection but she couldn't continue walking any longer. She collapsed on the dirty and filthy surface and completely lost her grip on Marius and Enjolras.

* * *

><p>Joly, Jehan, Courfeyrac, Bahorel, Gavroche, Feuilly and Grantaire were the ones left out of the revolutionaries. Without their leaders Enjolras and Marius and with the guide Combeferre dead, Courfeyrac, the center, was the only one who could be in charge. The shooting hadn't stopped yet and all of them were tired. Courfeyrac finally got shot and Joly quickly ran to help him. Joly carried Courfeyrac to the same alley Eponine took Enjolras and Marius to. <em>I can't lose you, Courfeyrac. You are our only leader now. <em>Joly started working on Courfeyrac's wounds and when he finished, Courfeyrac was still awake. "Are you alright, mon ami? Is your wound better now?" Joly asked Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac nodded slowly and winced as the wound started hurting. Courfeyrac held up a hand to stop Joly from doing anything else when he saw that Joly was about to touch the wound. "I'm alright. I think the others could handle themselves. All I need you to do now is get us out of here." Courfeyrac said. Joly looked back to the barricade and nodded back at Courfeyrac but he already fell unconscious. Joly sighed and lifted Courfeyrac up onto his back. He looked around and saw no exit. Then he saw the gate of the sewers open. He decided to go down there and take Courfeyrac with him. "Goodness! This place is gruesome! I might get germs..." Joly muttered to himself and walked further into the sewers. He kept walking and took some wrong turns. While he was walking, he suddenly kicked something. He looked down and saw three bodies. He jumped in fright and stepped back a couple of steps. He studied the bodies closely but didn't recognize any of them because they were all covered in filthy dirt. He looked up and stared at the intersection. There were three tunnels which led to three different ways. _Which way should I go now? _He stood at the spot and waited. Suddenly, what Joly believed was his Providence came. He heard a man shout, "Long live the revolution!" from the far end of one of the tunnels. The voice got closer to him and soon, Joly was able to see the man's face clearly. He looked about fifty and he was very tall. "Good evening, Monsieur. I'm having trouble getting out of this area. Would you-"

"Bah! I won't help you until you tell me who you are." The man said. Joly hesitated but he wanted the man to help him take the bodies because they might be his friends' and lead him out of the sewers. The man studied Joly closely and saw his revolutionary pin on his coat. "So you're one of those spoiled bourgeois brats. Aren't ya s'posed to be helpin' yer friends? Or you just killed one of 'em and are tryin' to get away. Well, I do that all the time." Joly found that man very strange but he had no choice but to trust him. "My friends here are wounded and I can't carry them alone back to where we live. Could you please help me?" Joly pleaded. The man nodded. "Oh, thank you! Thank y-"

"Not 'til you give me some cash. Somethin' for me, somethin' for ya. Benefits us both, eh?" Joly fumbled in his pocket and found nothing. "I'm sorry, Monsieur, but I haven't got any money with me." Joly said. The man was in deep thought for a brief moment, then said, "Then you gotta pay me back someday. I'll just do it for free this time." The man said and carried two of the bodies on his back. Joly carried the other one and Courfeyrac on his back. The man led the way and about half and hour later, they finally got out of the sewers. Joly asked the man to take the two to the hospital in case they were still alive while he took Courfeyrac and the other body, Marius, to their homes. Joly first delivered Courfeyrac to his father's home and then he took Marius, after figuring out who he is, to his grandfather's home. After that, he went back to Musichetta's home to tell her that he was alive. He knocked on the door and waited. It was about ten o'clock at night and Joly wasn't sure whether Musichetta was already asleep. He was confirmed that she wasn't asleep when she opened the door. She turned pale right when she saw him and her knees started to shake. Joly grabbed her arms to steady her as she collapsed into his arms. "Good Lord, Joly! You're alive! I can't believe it!" She exclaimed, hugging him. She didn't care how dirty he was. She missed him so much that she could not resist the urge to embrace him. Joly smiled and pulled her in tighter. "I missed you. Why did you have to go to battle?" Musichetta asked once they got inside her house, sipping tea. At the mention of the revolution, Joly cracked inside. He completely abandoned his friends to take Courfeyrac home and he went home himself when he wasn't supposed to. He felt extremely guilty. "I...I had to. I just had to. Now that I know I'm alive and that my friends are all going to be dead by tonight, I can't help but want to kill myself to be with them. I can't afford to lose them, 'Chetta. It's a pain that I've never felt before. It's a pain that I'll never be able to heal and a pain that will never go away from me." Joly was already crying and Musichetta sat next to him, rubbing his back. His action that night was the one thing he never forgave himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo I assume all of you know that the man in the sewers who helped Joly is Thenardier. Thanks for reading! R&amp;R!<strong>


	8. Everyone's equal when they're dead

**A/N I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! I've been having orchestra practices from 5 pm to 9 pm every day for the past week and I just got kinda sick so I'm really really sorry about not updating. So same stuff: please review! Oh, and I'm also sorry if the last chapter bored you to death. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! Most of all, thank you for actually waiting! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Les Mis**

* * *

><p>Jehan, Bahorel, Gavroche, Feuilly and Grantaire woke up the next morning and found the national guards marching towards the barricade. Feuilly, feeling like he had to make a move, ordered the other four to take position. They loaded their guns and obeyed. "Aim!" the General ordered to his crew. "Fire!" Jehan shouted. The revolutionaries pulled their triggers and killed some of the guards. Then other guards came with more canons. "There's more men!" Bahorel screamed. They continued shooting and soon, blood was all over the ground on the guards' side. "I think we've killed most of them. We're pretty safe…for now." Grantaire said. He held up a bottle of wine and drank from it. Jehan grabbed the bottle and gulped some of the wine down. Then Bahorel took a sip and then Feuilly. They sat in silence, remembering their friends who have fallen and remembering their fate, which was to die for their country. Suddenly, more sounds of marching were heard coming near them. Grantaire looked up and saw more men with even more canons. Grantaire cursed under his breath and said, "We are done." Jehan, Bahorel, Feuilly and Gavroche looked at him in confusion. "Whadda ya mean?" Gavroche asked. Grantaire kept silent, letting his friends hear the marching of the guardsmen. Gavroche was the first to react. He climbed up to the top of the barricade and stared at the guardsmen. Apparently, they thought it was a joke so they shot aimlessly at him. The bullets didn't hit him but Bahorel and Jehan were already exchanging nervous glances. They secretly wished Courfeyrac was there to stop Gavroche at least but he was already gone. Gavroche smiled at the guardsmen and climbed further up. He waved playfully at them and suddenly jumped down to the front of the barricade. Jehan tried to run to get Gavroche but Grantaire grabbed his arm. "Gavroche. Don't you dare." Bahorel threatened him, motioning for him to come back. Gavroche simply shook his head and let out a laugh that echoed through the streets. "I'm never going back there. No need to worry 'bout me, my dear comrades. I'm all right here where I am." Gavroche said. One of the guardsmen rolled his eyes at the protectiveness of the men. He aimed his gun at Gavroche and pulled the trigger. He missed. Gavroche then started singing:<p>

_Little people know when little people fight  
>We may look easy pickings but we got some bite.<br>So never kick a dog because he's just a pup._

The guardsman tried to shoot him again and this time, the bullet hit his left arm. Gavroche winced as blood started pouring out and he grabbed his arm fiercely. Two of the other guardsmen looked at each other and snickered. Bahorel and Feuilly were calming both themselves and Jehan down. "You dirty bastard! Get back here!" Grantaire shouted to Gavroche. Gavroche laughed again and continued singing:

_We fight like twenty armies and we won't give up!_  
><em>So you better run for cover...<em>  
><em>When the pup grows-<em>

And Gavroche fell to the ground with his eyes closed. Bahorel, the hot-tempered, stomped up to the guardsmen and shouted, "Is that any way to treat a ten-year-old?! Go to hell, you despicable bastards! You-" The guardsmen pulled the triggers and the bullets pierced right through his heart. Jehan, Feuilly and Grantaire glanced at each other in pain and climbed up to the top of the barricade. They held hands and Feuilly held the flag in the middle. "Fire!" the General shouted and the guards pulled the triggers. Jehan, Grantaire and Feuilly fell from the barricade, dead.

* * *

><p>The next morning was a morning of grief. Nobody came out of their houses, all the shops were closed, the streets were empty. Some women volunteered to clean the large alley where the barricade was standing, which was the alley where Cafe Musain was. "It's a pity, isn't it? Seeing them lying side by side." One of the women said. The other nodded. "It started and ended all too soon. Their lives ended too soon." Meanwhile, at the Pontmercy's house, Marius' grandfather, Monsieur Gillenormand, just woke up without knowing that his grandson was delivered home the night before. He walked down the stairs to the living room and found his daughter, Marius' aunt, and his servant crowding around the large sofa. "What the hell is going on here? What are you two doing around my sofa? Get out! I need to read my book," he said, walking into the living room, a little grumpy from waking up early. His daughter, Mademoiselle Gillenormand, turned around and smiled. The servant turned around as well and made way for Monsieur Gillenormand to reach the sofa. He walked towards the sofa and when he saw what was on the sofa, he almost fainted. Marius was laid on the sofa and he was unconscious. Monsieur Gillenormand clamped a hand over his mouth and gasped. Despite his old age, surprising things could make him have a heart attack. He sat on the empty space on the sofa and touched Marius' cheek. "Marius. Can you hear me? Marius!" He called but Marius didn't react. Mademoiselle Gillenormand put a hand on his shoulder. "He just came back from the fighting last night at about ten. His friend brought him here. What did you say his name was?" she addressed the servant. "His name was something like Joly, ma'am." the servant said. Mademoiselle Gillenormand turned back to her father. "Joly was his name." Monsieur Gillenormand wasn't listening to her. He just kept shaking Marius or calling his name. Monsieur Gillenormand wanted to break down crying because he lost his only grandson. He decided to walk out of the room but Mademoiselle Gillenormand and the servant stayed. "Father! Come here! He's awake!" Mademoiselle Gillenormand said, causing Monsieur Gillenormand to run back into the room, almost stumbling over. He ran back to the sofa and watched as Marius slowly started to open his eyes. Marius rubbed his eyes and stared up at Monsieur Gillenormand blankly. "Grandfather?" he mumbled. Monsieur Gillenormand smiled and touched his cheek again. Marius started to come back into the world and blinked a couple of times. "Where am I?" Marius asked.<p>

"It doesn't matter where you are. You are home now and you are alive. Thank God you are." Monsieur Gillenormand said, smiling even more with tears in his eyes. Marius smiled and tried to sit up in his sofa. Mademoiselle Gillenormand helped him but he looked at her with confusion. "Aunt Gillenormand? What are you doing here?" Marius asked. She smiled and hugged him. "I wanted to see you because I heard that you came back last night." She pulled away from him and let him drink up the water she brought for him. "But how did I get here?" Marius asked.

"My good Monsieur Marius, one of your friends called Joly carried you here last night." The servant said. Marius' face lit up at the name of Joly and he literally jumped up from the sofa. Mademoiselle Gillenormand quickly caught him as he was about to fall. "I must thank him right now! I must-" Marius stopped when he realized that Joly must have been dead by then. "What's the matter, Marius?" Monsieur Gillenormand asked him. Marius shook his head, tears stinging in his eyes. "He's probably gone now..." His voice faded away slowly at the end of his sentence. "Grandfather, would you mind if I took a walk with you somewhere?" Marius said to Monsieur Gillenormand. Mademoiselle Gillenormand jumped in right away. "No, Marius. You can't yet. You haven't fully recovered from your wounds and if you take a long walk then you-"

"Let him be." Monsieur Gillenormand said, holding up a hand to stop his daughter from speaking. Mademoiselle Gillenormand stepped back and let her father go past her with Marius. Marius had a broken arm so he was walking with a cane in one hand and the other was in a cast. Marius led the way, not telling his grandfather where he was heading. When they finally got to the place, Monsieur Gillenormand wished he hadn't been there. They were at Cafe Musain. All the blood was almost cleaned off but the women were still working and the barricade was already destroyed, much to Marius' disappointment. Marius told his grandfather to wait on the street but he followed Marius up to Cafe Musain anyway. Marius swore that he heard Enjolras say, "Marius, you're late." He turned back to his grandfather. "Did you hear that, grandfather?" Monsieur Gillenormand shook his head and Marius knew that it was just his imagination. He sat down on a chair at the table where his friends used to talk about the revolution and broke down crying. "I still hear them. Right here was where they talked of revolution and talked about tomorrow, the day which was supposed to be better for them...but tomorrow never came." Marius said, wiping his tears but they still kept streaming down his face. "Oh, I can't believe they're all gone! I miss them so much, grandfather!" Marius cried so much that he felt a hand which he recognized as Courfeyrac's on his shoulder. But it was a hallucination. Everyone was dead, except him. Monsieur Gillenormand sat on a chair next to Marius and embraced him. "We should go home. This place will only make you cry even more." Monsieur Gillenormand said as Marius nodded and they set off to go home. When they got to there, they heard voices of two women and a man talking in the living room. They hurried to the living room to see the visitors and Marius's heart stopped. It was Cosette and Jean Valjean talking to Mademoiselle Gillenormand. "Ah! There they are!" Mademoiselle Gillenormand said, gesturing towards Marius and Monsieur Gillenormand. Cosette and Jean Valjean both turned around. Cosette found it hard to breathe as she slowly got up from the chair and ran to hug Marius. Marius smiled and hugged Cosette tightly. Monsieur Gillenormand was surprised, yet happy, while Jean Valjean didn't show much appreciation of the act. The couple pulled away and Cosette started speaking first. "Oh, Marius! If only you knew how much I missed you! I thought you were dead! I'm so glad to see you again!"

"I've never missed anyone more than you, Cosette. I have been writing letters to you but I never mailed them because, after we met, you never wrote to me again and, well, I thought you didn't love me." Marius said. Cosette's green eyes grew wide. "I wrote you a letter saying that I was about to move to Rue de l'Homme-Arme number 7. I left it at the gate of our house in Rue Plumet the day we were leaving because I thought you'd go looking for me there."

"I did but I didn't find anyone or anything there at all."

"Well, I can't care less about that letter because we have each other now. Face to face." Cosette said, touching Marius' face. They embraced once more as Jean Valjean quietly left the room. He never thought the moment would come and he didn't think it ever will but Marius had Cosette's heart and Jean Valjean was relying on him to take care of her for as long as they lived.


	9. Survivors

**A/N Hey, guys! First of all, I'M NOT DEAD. I just got busy (again) and I'm so so so so super super sorry! Anyways, I've kept a secret from all of you and I'll reveal my secret in this chapter that you are about to read. *evil grin+laugh* Anyways, I'm hoping this chapter isn't as sucky as other chapters and if you care to drop a review, please do! I could use a lotta feedback. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nah...but maybe in another life.**

* * *

><p>Enjolras opened his eyes and realized he wasn't dead. He was in a hospital, under good care. He looked around the room and saw no one at all. No nurses, no patients. Nothing. His vision was blurry, his stomach hurt, he was sweating and he was blank. He looked around the room once more and felt as if the French Revolution was just a big nightmare. "I'm…alive," he mumbled to himself. He frowned. <em>It's all over. The French Revolution is over. My friends are dead and the leader's alive. That can't be. <em>He couldn't stop thinking about his friends and all the things they did before the French Revolution happened. He knew that he would have to lose his friends but he didn't know he'd be living. It wasn't long until a nurse came in. "Good evening, Monsieur. I have brought you dinner," she said, setting the food tray on Enjolras' bed. "Thank you." He said and looked at the food before him. He wasn't hungry and he was quite nauseous. Just as the nurse was leaving, Enjolras called to her, "Wait! Are there, perhaps, any other patients here?"

"There are so many patients in the hospital, Monsieur, and I can't remember them all by name."

"I mean survivors from the French Revolution. Weren't they supposed to be brought here?" The nurse was in deep thought for a moment. "Oh, right, there are." Enjolras jumped up from his bed as the nurse gasped and ran to him, telling him to sit back down. "Monsieur, please don't get excited because if you do, the pain in your stomach won't heal properly. You've been shot there and we just removed the bullets. It will hurt for a couple of days but the pain will eventually vanish," the nurse said. Enjolras was hardly listening anymore. "Please, would you tell me where the survivors are?" Enjolras said to the nurse. She sighed and said, "Follow me." She led the way to some rooms away from Enjolras'. When they went in, a young woman with long dark-brown hair was sitting on the hospital bed with a food tray on her lap. She was devouring the food like she hadn't eaten anything for years. When the nurse cleared her throat, the woman looked up. "This gentleman would like to speak to you." Enjolras' jaw dropped. "E-Eponine?" he choked out. The woman stared at Enjolras for a long time, not believing who was standing before her eyes. "Good God, Enjolras!" she said. She climbed down from her bed and ran straight to Enjolras' arms. They embraced for a few moments and parted. "I thought I'd never see you again!" Eponine said, hugging Enjolras again. "I thought so, too." Enjolras said softly and they pulled away from each other. "Does your stomach hurt?" Enjolras asked Eponine. She nodded. "It hurts but it's getting better." She paused and went on, "Did you know, Enjolras? That a body blocked the musket that was aiming at you at the barricades?" Enjolras looked confused. "What? I didn't know that. How did _you_ know?"

"Because…because the body was mine." Eponine said uncertainly. "I was hoping to die either with you or for you. First, I thought I did but then now I'm here…with you," she continued with a hopeful smile. She could see that Enjolras was holding back his tears and he was trying extremely hard not to cry in front of her again. She put her hand on his face and wiped a tear away. "Don't worry, Enjolras. We have each other and I will never leave you." Eponine said. Enjolras was silent for a moment but he finally spoke up. "You-You wanted to…die? For me?" Enjolras stammered. Eponine nodded. "I-I don't know what to say…" Then he broke down sobbing like the day they were together at the café. Eponine didn't really know how to react but she just kept rubbing his back. "It's all my fault." Enjolras said grimly. Eponine raised her eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

"I shouldn't have made the revolution happen in the first place. I started it and look what I've done! I've killed thousands of people. I've lost my friends. Combeferre, Grantaire, Bossuet, Jehan, Bahorel, Joly, Courfeyrac and Feuilly. Everyone gone! And Marius, the best friend anyone could ever have despite his ramblings about a girl he just met. Oh, I don't even know where he is anymore! And Gavroche, my only brother-like friend I ever had. I'm so sorry, Eponine. About your brother, about you, about this whole stupid thing I invented to make our lives even more miserable! I'm awfully sorry. It's my fault. I'm very sorry, Eponine!" Eponine simply embraced Enjolras. She couldn't think of anything else to do to comfort him. "It's alright, Enjolras. It's over now. Don't think about it because the more you think about it, the more you'd feel guilty. It won't help that way." Eponine said. Enjolras slowly recomposed himself and stopped crying shortly afterwards. "Are we the only ones left?" Eponine asked, trying to change the subject and make Enjolras take his mind off of the revolution. Enjolras shrugged and turned to the nurse, who was still standing at the door. She apologized for eavesdropping and led both of them to another room. On the bed, a boy with dirty blonde hair was sleeping. Eponine seemed to recognize the boy by the way she looked at him but she didn't utter a word. She walked closer to the bed and brushed his hair away from his face gently with the tip of her fingers and gasped. "Can this be true?" she mumbled under her breath, reaching back to grab Enjolras' arm without taking her eyes off the little boy. Enjolras walked up to Eponine. His jaw dropped as soon as he saw the sight before him. "How-?"

"What's with all the noi-" The boy already woke up and as soon as he saw Eponine and Enjolras, he was speechless and frozen. "'Ponine?" the boy choked out. The boy was Gavroche. "Gavroche!" Eponine hugged Gavroche but he let out a feeble cry. She quickly let go of him and stared at him in puzzlement. Gavroche was grabbing onto his left arm and said, "Ow."

"Did I hurt you?" Eponine asked. Gavroche nodded a little painfully but then smiled. "Are we goin' outta the 'ospital tonight?" he asked. "If we are, can we please go back to my elephant home? Or Cafe Musain! That's right! We could stay there!" Gavroche was getting excited but Eponine and Enjolras exchanged sorry glances. "I'm sorry, Gavroche, but I'm afraid...the Cafe is gone." Enjolras said. Gavroche's smile faded right away and he started crying. Enjolras embraced him, trying not to touch his wound. In fact, he already did but he didn't know because Gavroche was too busy crying to notice that his wound was hurting. "I can't believe I didn't even get to say goodbye to anyone. Oh, how I want to see them again! I can't believe it! I just can't believe all of this happened! I can't!" Gavroche wailed, soaking Enjolras' shirt. Eponine, trying to ease the situation, put a hand on Enjolras' shoulder and whispered, "Try making him feel better somehow." Enjolras was in deep thought. _How could I-? _Then he thought of an idea. "Gavroche, listen to me. Marius isn't dead." Gavroche stopped crying and looked up at Enjolras. "He-he isn't?" The boy asked, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Enjolras turned his head to Eponine, who was trying to process the information that was just revealed. "What?" she managed to say at last. Enjolras repeated, "Marius isn't dead." Eponine felt like she was living in a completely different world. _Marius? Alive?_ _That can't be._ "That isn't possible, Enjolras. You're just making up, aren't you?" Gavroche said, looking at Enjolras straight in the eye. Before Enjolras could answer, the door creaked open and in came a rather tall figure with a huge hat on his head. Enjolras, Eponine and Gavroche couldn't make out who it was but the stranger seemed to know them. The nurse was right behind the person and she was leaning on the door frame, looking a little annoyed. "A visitor is here to see all three of you." Then the nurse turned to the stranger. "These are the survivors of the revolution." The nurse turned around and walked out of the room. The stranger took off his hat and Enjolras, Eponine and Gavroche were all speechless. It was Marius. "Enjolras? Eponine? Gavroche? You are...You are all alive! But it's impossible!" Marius exclaimed. Enjolras smiled and walked over to hug his best friend. Enjolras was rather shocked that his made-up statement was actually true. "God, it seems like it happened so long ago! And all of you three alive! Is this a miracle or what!" Marius said as he and Enjolras parted from the hug. Gavroche already climbed out of bed and was staring at Marius with wide eyes. While Marius and Enjolras were catching up with each other, Gavroche was still shocked. He clutched Eponine's arm. "'Ponine. Do you really think that's Marius?" Eponine looked equally shocked as Gavroche but she hid it a little better than he did. "Of course it's him. The same green-blue eyes, the same spiky brown hair, the same height, everything." Gavroche eyed his sister a little suspiciously and said, "How'd ya know so much about 'im?" Eponine froze, not knowing how to answer. "Uh...We're really good friends. _Were_, actually. After he met Cosette he almost never spoke to me again." Her voice trailed off slowly enough that Gavroche sensed jealousy in her tone. "You loved him, dontcha?" Gavroche teased. Eponine gulped. "Please, 'Roche, don't start talking about this. And I _used_ to love him. I don't anymore."

"So who is it now?" Gavroche asked, giggling. Eponine couldn't help but roll her eyes. "For goodness sake, Gavroche! I won't tell you." Gavroche had a pleading look in his eyes, the look that never failed to make Eponine nor Azelma do whatever he wanted them to do for him. "Please, 'Ponine. I promise I won't tell a soul." Gavroche said. Eponine sighed and leaned in closer to Gavroche and whispered, "He's right in front of you. Can't you see? He just told you that Marius is alive." Gavroche covered his mouth with his hand. "Oooh! I wish Jehan were here to see this!" Gavroche said excitedly, catching Marius and Enjolras' attention. "See what, exactly?" Marius asked. Then Marius realized he never properly greeted Eponine nor Gavroche. "Never mind that. Anyways, how are you?" Gavroche said to Marius and ran straight to hug him. Then Marius and Eponine embraced a little awkwardly but they were more than glad to see each other again. They talked for a bit but it wasn't long until someone else came into the room. The woman had long wavy blonde hair and big green eyes. She wore a long puffy purple dress with puffy sleeves and purple gloves and a huge purple and pink bonnet. It was Cosette.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFIE! R&amp;R!<strong>


	10. Look what's become of me

**A/N Hey guys! I'm gonna make this quick cause I left a cliffhanger so THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO FAVED, FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED! And please please review. Thank you so much. And Cosette is a little OOC in this chapter so I'm sorry about that. R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope **

* * *

><p>Cosette slowly walked into the room and noticed Marius first. "Oh, Cosette! I was just wondering what took you so long." Marius said, linking his arm with hers. She smiled and placed a kiss on Marius' cheek. Then she scanned the room and her eyes stopped on Eponine. They stared at each other in silence but their stares said even more words than they could ever say. Cosette didn't want to remember Eponine but Eponine always wanted to meet Cosette and talk to her again. She wanted them to be just as close as they were in their childhood but Cosette, unbeknownst to Eponine, didn't want to see her ever again. "Marius, it's really nice of you to bring your…fiancée? Yes, it's nice of you to bring your fiancée with you here." Enjolras said then he turned to Cosette. "It's really nice meeting you, Mademoiselle. I'm Enjolras," he said and walked up to Cosette to kiss her hand softly. Cosette blushed and said, "<em>Enchanté<em>." Eponine felt deep jealousy inside of her but she didn't know why. It was just an act of greeting that every gentleman does to every woman but Eponine still felt jealous. She pushed her thoughts away and focused on Cosette, who was rather glaring at her. She was starting to wonder why Cosette, the most innocent, kind, and loving person she'd ever met, was having a rivalry with her. She was starting to think Cosette didn't like her. _But why?_ Eponine couldn't help but think. "Cosette, this is Eponine." Marius told Cosette, gesturing toward Eponine. Cosette faked a smile and nodded her head. Eponine did the same but her smile was more genuine. Eponine and Enjolras were standing next to each other and Cosette thought they were together so she was relieved that Eponine wasn't trying to get Marius anymore. "So, Marius, you never told us how it's going with you so far." Eponine said.

"Well, I was saved by Joly and he brought me back to my grandfather's home. Then the next day Cosette came to visit me with her father and, well, we're getting engaged." Marius said happily.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Eponine said, patting Marius' shoulder. Cosette figured that she was wrong after all. _Eponine and Enjolras aren't together. Eponine still wants Marius as her own. _But Cosette saw Eponine and Enjolras holding hands and laughing together. She was very confused. Then another idea popped into her head. _Eponine wants both men at once! _"What do you think you are doing?!" Cosette half-yelled at Eponine suddenly. Eponine was about to speak but Cosette cut right in, "What do you want?! Isn't one man already enough for you?! You are such a... I can thoroughly understand now why your father _pays_ you to be a whore! It's because you are so capable of doing it! If you already have Enjolras, why do you want Marius?! You're nothing but a woman who wants a lot of men to love you! What do you even think you are? A slut who could seduce literally everyone?! And you, Marius! How could you?! I thought you loved me! I can't believe you are doing this to me! After proposing to me, I thought you were committed! But you aren't!" Cosette screamed, tears in her eyes. Then she continued grimly to Eponine, "Eponine, when I get my hands on you and tell Enjolras the truth, you'll either be left single or dead!" Cosette's hand flew across Eponine's face and Enjolras quickly ran to her aid. Eponine put her hand on her cheek in pain and looked at Cosette painfully. _Why, Cosette? Why did you do this to me? I thought we were friends. _Cosette ran out of the room sobbing and Marius followed her. "Cosette, what-"

"Don't touch me or talk to me. Go be with her if you really love her that much." Cosette snapped, causing Marius to step back, confused. "What are you even saying?" he asked.

"Don't you understand? Eponine is trying to get you to be hers, Marius. And you let her. I saw the way you talked to each other and the way you laughed and the contact you had. I can't believe you don't have a clue about all of this!" Marius, by that time, was even more confused than he was before. "Cosette, it's all a misunderstanding. I don't even know why you think I love her. I don't. I love you and it will forever be like that until I die." Marius said. Cosette blinked once, then blinked again. "What?" Cosette managed to say only that. "I am telling the truth, Cosette. You have to believe me. I and Eponine are nothing more than good friends and you have to understand that." Marius said, putting both hands on Cosette's shoulders. Cosette bit down on her lower lip hard. She felt guilty for slapping Eponine for absolutely no reason and most of all, she was incredibly ashamed of her behavior earlier. Then tears started streaming down her face uncontrollably. Marius was shocked for moment, wondering what reason she was crying for but he thought she was just exhausted. "Come on, Cosette. We should go back home." Marius said, wrapping an arm around Cosette's shoulder and together they walked back home.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the hospital room, Eponine, Enjolras and Gavroche were eavesdropping the conversation between Marius and Cosette. Enjolras and Gavroche were listening but not too intently while Eponine caught onto every single word that came out. "Don't touch me or talk to me. Go be with her if you really love her that much." Cosette's voice echoed through the hallway. Eponine gasped. <em>So she thought he was having an affair with me! <em>"What are you even saying?" Marius asked Cosette. "Don't you understand? Eponine is trying to get you to be hers, Marius. And you let her. I saw the way..." Cosette continued speaking while Eponine listened. She didn't think Cosette was like that at all. She'd always thought that Cosette was an innocent, kind, caring and loving person. "I can't believe it." Eponine muttered to herself.

"What did she say?" Enjolras asked. Eponine turned to him in surprise. "I thought you were listening but never mind. Well, apparently she thinks I'm trying to get Marius and she think that Marius is having an affair with me..." Her voice trailed off as she recalled that she once loved Marius and that if she still did, it would make her rather happy but she wasn't in love with him anymore. "But...is he?" Enjolras asked, looking concerned.

"I'm surprised you are even asking." Eponine simply said and shook her head. "No, it isn't true. Just...Please don't believe every word she's saying because she misunderstood. I didn't think she'd be this kind of person. I mean, her appearance is just indescribable."

"She's blonde, for all I know." Gavroche chimed in. Eponine chuckled and said, "Well, yes, indeed. She is blonde. But she's far prettier than me, after all. Who would want me as the-" She stopped to look at Enjolras, whose head was in his palms and he looked ever so solemn. Eponine put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at her. She gasped after seeing his eyes red from crying. "What's wrong?" Gavroche asked, hurrying to Enjolras' side. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. It's fine. Everything's fine." Enjolras said and sniffed his nose. "No, Enjolras. Nothing is alright at the moment. It's very obvious that you've been crying." Eponine said. Enjolras suddenly looked alarmed. "What, are my eyes that red? You can see that I've been...you know?"

"Enjolras, just tell me what's wrong and we can try to sort it out." Eponine said. Enjolras shook his head instead of answering. "It's really nothing, Eponine. Don't worry about me."

"But-"

"I said don't worry! I'm fine! Just leave me alone, please!" Enjolras burst out, making Eponine step away from him and Gavroche ran over to Eponine's side, hiding behind her. Enjolras plopped himself down on a chair and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Then he got up and walked right out of the room. Nobody knew where he was going or when he was going to come back but he was already out of sight. Suddenly, the nurse came into the room and handed Eponine a piece of paper then walked out. "What's that?" Gavroche asked. Eponine flipped the paper to the other side and words were scribbled down on the whole page.

_Dearest Eponine, Enjolras and Gavroche,  
><em>_I know Cosette hasn't really been nice to you, Eponine, but really, she's just exhausted. And since I know you don't have homes to go to, I will __offer you to stay at my home for as long as you like. I asked my grandfather and my aunt and they have absolutely no problem with you staying. Also, I would like to apologize about the scene with Cosette and every moment after that. It's been a pleasure knowing that we all survived together and at least we will get to meet again.  
>Your friend,<br>Marius Pontmercy_

Eponine stared at the letter for a long time before responding. "Gavroche, I think we have a new home to stay in." Eponine said. Gavroche gasped and jumped onto Eponine, hugging her. "Oh, it's going to be so great!" he screamed.

"Shh. It's a hospital, Gavroche. Don't be so noisy. Anyway, Marius is letting us stay at his home for as long as we like." Eponine said excitedly. Gavroche's eyes widened even more. "Good Lord! You aren't serious, are you, 'Ponine? Like, hell you aren't!"

"I am!" The siblings hugged each other once more before sneaking out of the hospital to go home and pack their things. When they got there, they weren't expecting what was before their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry for another cliffhanger but I just wanted to divide up the chapters a bit better. :) R&amp;R!<strong>


	11. Parents and Moving

**A/N I'm so sorry(again)! I hate myself now for leaving a stupid cliffhanger AND not updating for a long time. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and please please please PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you soooo much and enjoy the chapter! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Never ever**

* * *

><p>Monsieur and Madame Thenardier were having a quarrel in the kitchen. Thenardier sold some illegal things to people and he didn't get enough money, at least not as much as Madame Thenardier wanted. "Fifteen hundred francs in total." Thenardier said smugly, holding out the green bills in front of him. Madame Thenardier snatched the money from him and counted to make sure it was the right amount. Then she looked at him and threw the money in his face. "Not enough! What the hell have you done wrong this time? You should have had a better plan! Now this is why I don't trust you to go out yourself to do these things!" she shouted. Thenardier slammed the money on the table and turned to her. "And you think you could've done better than me? Well, then, show me!"<p>

"You're just being ridiculous. Now shut up and go get some more customers. We need one hell of customers and, since our inn got bankrupted, we should get even more than we need to." Madame Thenardier said, walking over to the dirty sink and started washing the dishes. Thenardier grunted and sat down on a chair. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The Thenardier couple looked at each other and immediately knew what to do. Madame Thenardier quickly took an apple and wrapped it in a filthy cloth to make it look like she was cradling a baby. As for Thenardier, he punched the table and chairs to both make his hand look poorer and make the table and chairs look beaten up. He winced in pain but ran to open the door. There stood a young boy with blonde hair and a girl that looked about eighteen with wavy brown hair. Their hair and face and skin were clean, but their clothes were torn and old. Thenardier didn't recognize them but greeted them warmly. "Good afternoon, _Monsieur et Mademoiselle_. Please, do come in. I know this tenement isn't the best place to live but it's all we've got." Thenardier said, trying his best to sound even poorer than he was. Madame Thenardier was sitting in a chair, cradling the apple and she was pretending to cry. The two visitors went into the small room and each sat down on a chair. They looked at the table and saw how beaten up it was. "You see, we haven't been having good times these days and, well, we're short on everything. Look there, my wife and our child. Oh dear, they are starving! We haven't eaten for days. Maybe even weeks." Thenardier continued. The visitors remained silent. "Well, then, would you at least tell me your names?" Thenardier said. The two visitors looked at each other. "Don't pretend you don't know us, Papa. I know you do." the little boy said. Thenardier looked confused. "What do you mean? I 'ave no sons or daughters. We-"

"Wait a bit. I know those faces." Madame Thenardier said as she got up from the chair, causing the apple to drop along with the cloth. "Eponine! Is that you?" Madame Thenardier asked. The girl nodded quite cautiously. "Ah! And you are Gavroche!" Madame Thenardier said, turning to the boy. The boy just sat quietly. Madame Thenardier smiled and patted her husband on the shoulder. "Looks like our 'Ponine and Gavroche are back." she whispered to him. He smiled evilly and said to the siblings, "Well, well. What 'ave we 'ere? You came back, eh? Then let's get going." He took ten francs and handed five to Eponine and five to Gavroche. "Say, where 'ave ya been so long?" Thenardier asked his children. "We found another place to live. We came back to take our things and go from here forever." Eponine said boldly. Thenardier was at a loss of words. "W-What?"

"I said we are _never_ coming back here ever again." Eponine said slowly, emphasizing every word. Thenardier rose from his chair slowly and abruptly grabbed Eponine's hair. She screamed in pain and tried to untangle herself from her father's grip. He yanked her hair harder and dragged her to her room. He locked her in her room and walked back to the kitchen. Eponine pounded on the door and shouted, "Let me out! Please! Let me out!" She groaned when she heard no answer and sank to the ground, her back leaning against the door.

* * *

><p>Thenardier went back to the kitchen and nodded at his wife. Then he turned to Gavroche and grinned, causing Gavroche to step away from him. "Are you...afraid of me, my son?" Thenardier snarled, getting closer to Gavroche. Gavroche didn't take a step back this time. He saw the key to Eponine's room poking out of Thenardier's pocket so he quickly snatched it and ran away, putting it in his pocket. Thenardier didn't even notice the action, he just noticed that Gavroche ran away. He looked around the room and saw no trace of Gavroche. He turned to Madame Thenardier and earned a shake of her head from her. Thenardier was getting grumpier by the minute and he figured that Gavroche might've run out of the house while he wasn't looking so he quickly motioned for his wife to get up and the two of them went out of the tenement. Gavroche ran to Eponine's room and fished out the key from his pocket. He unlocked the door as Eponine turned to him in surprise. "Gavroche, wha-"<p>

"Questions later, 'Ponine. Let's get goin' before Papa gets us again."

"But wher-"

"C'mon! Get up!" Gavroche said, pulling Eponine up as he quickly led her through all the rooms and out of the tenement. They stood in the middle of the street. "So? What now?" Gavroche asked. Eponine shrugged and started walking towards Marius' house. Gavroche followed her. "Do you think people at his house will be frightened if we suddenly show up? Or do you think Marius already told 'em?"

"I think they already know." Eponine said, pointing to what seemed to be Marius' house. The door was wide open and a servant stood there as if she was expecting someone. The siblings ran towards the house just as the servant was about to close the door. "Wait, Madame! Please wait!" Gavroche shouted as they got closer. Th servant poked her head out and almost had to stop herself from fainting. Spending most of her life being a servant for a bourgeois family, she never had much experience outside of the luxury. She never had to talk to poor people face to face. She opened the door a bit tentatively, as if she wasn't quite sure if she was welcoming the right people into the Pontmercy home. From the look which she was trying to hide but failed miserably, Eponine and Gavroche knew at first sight that she wasn't expecting them to be how they were. The servant closed the door behind her after Eponine and Gavroche already went in and she turned to them with a confused look. "You weren't expecting us like this, were you?" Eponine asked knowingly. The servant smiled widely, indicating that she was expecting them to be how they were, but as soon as she caught on about how smart street people were, she shook her head. "To be very honest, Mademoiselle, I wasn't."

"Oh, but please don't call me mademoiselle. I don't deserve to be called that. I'm far less than that." Eponine said before she remembered about the conversation she had with Enjolras a long time ago about her being or not being a mademoiselle. Then she realized that Enjolras had been gone for hours already and he didn't even say where he went. "May I ask why you are here?" the servant asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if he told you but we're Marius Pontmercy's guests." Eponine explained. The servant smiled more comfortably this time and nodded. "Ah! Yes, Monsieur Pontmercy has told us to welcome both of you. However, there is one thing I'm not quite understanding at the moment. Monsieur Pontmercy said that there will be three of you but it's only you two that I see." Eponine and Gavroche looked at each other, neither of them knowing where Enjolras was. "He'll probably be coming later this evening. He's just...out to see his friends." Eponine lied. The servant nodded understandingly. "Alright. Well, then, I shall get you some clothes and I'll show you to your rooms." she said and walked away. Meanwhile, Eponine and Gavroche admired the house. They've never seen a house as big as that, let alone be in one. In the foyer, there was a massive marble staircase and two rooms, one of the left side and the other on the right. All the rooms were large and there was absolutely no dirt on anything. Everything was clean and large. About ten minutes later, the servant reappeared in the foyer and handed each of them a huge pile of clothes. Eponine and Gavroche thanked her endlessly as she led them to their rooms. Eponine's room was next to Gavroche's and both of the rooms were incredibly big. The bed was big, the windows were big, the chairs and tables were big, everything was big. "My God. I can't believe we're even here!" Gavroche said in astonishment. Eponine nodded in agreement. "I think I'm going to just faint from all the massiveness this whole estate is." she said, her eyes wandering around the room. Everything seemed to catch her eyes and everything seemed so clean and so new to her. Gavroche felt exactly the same thing. The servant laughed at their childlike wonder and said, "I now see why Monsieur Marius likes both of you so much. Well, then, I better get back to work before Monsieur Gillenormand fires me." She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, leaving the Thenardier siblings still in amazement. After they changed to better clothes, they wandered around the house to look at other rooms and they also met Monsieur Gillenormand and Mademoiselle Gillenormand. They felt more comfortable in the new house and most of all, cleaner and somehow richer. But they were also wondering every now and then where Enjolras could have gone for so long.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Love you guys so much! Oh, and speaking of love, Happy Valentine's Day! ❤<strong>


	12. La Seine

**A/N Hey, peeps! I hope it wasn't too long a wait. So this chapter is a bit tragic (I said only a BIT) and I hope it isn't too boring for you guys. Anyways, PLEASE pretty please review! If you haven't done so, PLEASE DO! Favorites and follows are always welcome as well. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day. I'd rather own Les Mis since I don't at the moment.**

* * *

><p>Jean Valjean had been stressed in the past few days because Javert had been following him even more closely. He didn't understand why Javert was desperate to capture him. He was a prisoner but he already changed. He took good care of Cosette for a lot of years and he adopted Cosette when he didn't <em>need<em> to. He was willing to do so for Fantine's sake. She was sick and couldn't take care of her own daughter. He pitied Cosette and Fantine greatly but now that Fantine had passed, she was no longer suffering. To get the stress out of his head, he decided to go for a walk at St. Michel. It was about seven o'clock in the evening. The streets were fairly empty and only a bright crescent was hovering above in the sky surrounded by twinkling stars. It was quiet and rather peaceful. Jean Valjean walked on the streets, admiring the beauty of the dark starry sky and walked further onto the bridge, Pont Neuf. The river beneath the bridge was the Seine. Jean Valjean was all alone on the bridge, looking at the ripples and little waves in the Seine and leaning on the bridge rail. The streets were quiet, no chariots or carriages passing by at all but Jean Valjean was sure he was being followed. He heard quiet footsteps behind him but he didn't look back. He didn't think it would've been someone very dangerous and he thought the person, or whatever it was, was probably just strolling along the bridge like him. He was sure he was right until the footsteps were coming towards him. He stood still and did not blink. Then he felt a cold metal on his neck and a hand was holding it firmly. "At last, Valjean. We see each other plain." the voice said. Jean Valjean recognized it. "What are you doing here, Javert?" Jean Valjean asked, not taking his eyes off of the knife that was getting closer to slicing his neck. "I've been waiting for this moment. I've been waiting for this for all my life so don't you dare ruin it. You are still the same thief and you're always going to be prisoner 24601!" Javert said. Jean Valjean did not reply and looked around for help but Javert was the only other person standing there. Luckily, Javert removed his knife from Jean Valjean's neck and tied a rope around Jean Valjean's wrists. "What are you- You are arresting me just like that?" Jean Valjean asked but Javert kept silent. Javert grabbed onto the rope that was tied around Jean Valjean's wrists and dragged Jean Valjean behind himself. Jean Valjean tried to resist by shaking his hands around and trying to somehow tear the rope but he didn't succeed. "Stop moving or I'll put this knife to good use!" Javert shouted but Jean Valjean didn't stop moving. He stepped back a couple of times but was pulled back again by Javert. Finally, he managed to break free but it wasn't long until Javert punched him in the face. Jean Valjean cupped his cheek in pain. He hadn't felt that kind of pain since he broke parole. However, he punched Javert back. Then they exchanged punches either in the face or in the stomach. Their faces were getting bruised and red. Just as Cosette and Marius happened to come by on the bridge to take an evening walk of their own, Jean Valjean and Javert were at the edge of the bridge. Marius froze and stared at Cosette, whose eyes were filled with horror and fright. "Papa! Be careful!" Cosette shouted as Jean Valjean and Javert were getting closer to falling off the bridge. Jean Valjean didn't seem to hear Cosette and continued to fight. Just then, Javert slipped at the edge and fell off the bridge but he grabbed onto the bridge's rail with one hand and Jean Valjean's ankle with the other. Then he let go of the rail, causing both him and Jean Valjean to fall off the bridge, into the Seine. Cosette ran to the rail and looked into the water, crying her heart out. Marius ran after her and held her close. "Cosette, please don't cry. It's going to be alright." Marius said, hugging Cosette as she soaked his vest with her tears. She shouted at to the river beneath her, "Papa! No! Come back, please! I-" Cosette was interrupted by a 'No!' from the other end of the bridge.

* * *

><p>Marius and Cosette came to Marius's house to check on the Thenardier siblings. Marius was the only one who entered the house. Cosette didn't go in with him, fearing that Eponine didn't want to talk to her or see her. After Marius and Cosette left, the servant prepared dinner for Eponine, Gavroche, Monsieur Gillenormand and Mademoiselle Gillenormand. They had dinner in a rather awkward silence but the only thing Eponine and Gavroche focused on was how delicious the food was. After dinner, Eponine felt like she wanted to go for a drink at a cafe somewhere to get her mind off of things. "Madame, would you be here tonight?" Eponine asked the servant after Gavroche fell asleep. It was about six in the evening but Gavroche was so tired, he simply passed out on the comfortable bed. "Why, yes, Mademoiselle. I usually am here all the time. What can I do for you?" the servant said, gathering the dishes on the table and took them into the kitchen. Eponine followed her into the kitchen and watched for a moment as she washed the ceramic plates and cups. "Well, I would really like to go out tonight. Would it be alright with you if I left my brother here?" Eponine asked, leaning on the open door of the kitchen. The servant turned around, gave Eponine a smile and a nod then went back to washing the dishes. Eponine nodded to herself and ran back upstairs. Then something caught her eye. It was a long blue dress that had long sleeves and a coat that had a shawl attached to it of the same colour folded neatly on her bed. There was also a pair of black gloves that went with it. She walked over to the bed and took a closer look at it. She saw a small piece of paper and her name was scribbled on the front.<p>

_Eponine,  
>I'm sorry about what happened at the hospital. I completely misunderstood and I wasn't thinking about what I was saying. I truly am sorry. I hope we can be as close as we were in our childhood. This is a gift I have for you to say that I'm sorry.<br>Cosette_

Eponine smiled and put the paper down on her bed. She held the dress up in front of her and finally tried it on. She found a mirror and looked in it. She stared at herself for a long time before laughing to herself. "Cosette thinks I look good in this? Well, I'd be thinking the complete opposite." she said to herself but decided to keep the dress on and not change back to her old clothes. Then she felt something hit her foot. It wasn't too heavy but certainly wasn't the lightest object. She looked down and saw a pair of black shoes and a blue pork pie hat which had a blue ribbon tied to it. She picked the shoes up with one hand and the hat with the other and ran down to the kitchen to find the servant. Eponine didn't find the servant in the kitchen but found her in the dining room, cleaning the long table. "Excuse me, Madame. How do I-?" Eponine lifted the shoes and the hat up. The servant rushed over to Eponine and took both of the things from her. "Sit down, dear." the servant said to Eponine and she obliged. She sat down on the comfortable chair while the servant put the shoes on her feet. Eponine stared down at the sight of having platforms on her feet and not walking barefoot for the first time in her entire life. The next thing she knew, the servant was already tying her hair up in a neat bun and put the hat on her head. The servant stood in front of Eponine, her eyes focusing on the dress, the hair and the accessories. Then she cracked a smile. "Marvelous." she said as she led Eponine out the door to the living room to see herself in the large mirror. Eponine extended a foot out beneath her dress and looked at the shoes. "I've never had these on in my life. How do I walk?" Eponine asked the servant. The servant laughed and said, "Just walk normally, like you always do. I know you are used to being barefoot all the time but you will get used to it." Eponine thanked the servant before rushing off out of the house. She walked uncomfortably down the streets of Paris because she was wearing a bourgeois-like dress and shoes, which she wasn't used to wearing at all. She felt like it was a new her. The concept of showering and being clean didn't even get to her at first but she was clean and she had new and good clothes to wear. The sky was rather dark and people were either going into cafes or back to their homes. Eponine continued walking until she reached a cafe that she used to go to with her parents and her siblings to have lunch or dinner together. It was a long time ago, when the family wasn't broken up yet and when her parents were still nice to her. She entered the cafe and found many tables already occupied by men specifically. She wondered why there were so many drunk men in the cafe when usually there was a mix of both men _and_ women. Eponine went out of the cafe and read the sign. She then realized that it wasn't a cafe anymore. It had turned into a tavern. She shrugged to herself and went inside against her better judgement. A bunch of men turned to look at her and smiled their wonky flirty smiles. Eponine didn't respond to anything or anyone and went to sit at the counter. "Whatcha doin' 'ere dressed so pretty?" the bartender asked, getting Eponine's attention. "Oh, well, I...uh...I just came back from a party at my friend's. Really tiring, to be honest." she lied, pretending to sigh and wipe her face. The bartender chuckled and asked, "Whatcha want?"

"I would like a...a glass of beer please. Thank you." Eponine said. The bartender nodded and went straight to the brewing. Eponine sat cross-legged on a stool at the counter and waited patiently, eavesdropping on some of the conversations the loud drunken men were having. Then she noticed someone sitting next to her. He was obviously drunk and his blonde hair was incredibly disheveled. "Hey." he suddenly said, causing Eponine to look away from him quickly. "Good evening, Monsieur." she replied cautiously. Then he turned to look at her in surprise and they both gaped at each other. "E-Enjolras?" Eponine stammered.

"Eponine? What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" she countered, surprise overwhelming her. Enjolras looked away from her and put his head in his hands, sighing. Eponine wasn't sure whether she should put a hand on his shoulder or not do anything at all. She was even more frightened to move when she saw about five glasses on the counter in front of him with traces of beer in them. "I'm sorry. I have to go." Enjolras said, getting off the wooden stool and quickly but flabbily walked out of the tavern. Eponine followed suite, not even waiting for the beer she ordered. The sky was dark and starless. It was also getting colder by the minute. "Enjolras! Wh-"

"Don't question me, Eponine! Stop following me!" Enjolras half-shouted at her and kept walking on a faster pace. Eponine still followed him. They finally reached the Seine. They were on the Pont Neuf bridge and neither of them noticed Cosette and Marius. "No! Wait! Why don't you just tell me why you were there! I just wanted to know what happened because I care about you! I'm not trying to be nosy!" Eponine said breathlessly. Enjolras was panting as well but he did not stop to walk farther away from her. His mind went blank and before he knew it, he was walking towards the rail of the bridge. Eponine's eyes grew with horror and said, "What are you doing?! Are you mad?!" Enjolras slowly turned around to face her. "Didn't I ever tell you that labels make me furious? They are just annoying! I'm completely fine, Eponine. What I do is none of your business." Enjolras said harshly, sounding drunk. Eponine gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "Are you drunk?" she asked exasperatedly. Enjolras turned to face her once more and to her surprise, he slapped her face hard. "You know how I feel about labels! I told you! And drinking only five small glasses of beer isn't being drunk!" he shouted back at her. Enjolras turned back to the edge of the bridge and put one foot on the rail. "I started the revolution. I killed loads of people. I made everyone suffer, Eponine! Don't you see that? Don't you see it?" Enjolras said loudly and angrily, a tone Eponine had never heard from him before. "Yes, I do see that...but you aren't a murderer. You are brave and strong. handsome inside and out. You are a perfect leader and you should see what you've done." Eponine said, gently putting her hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off right away. "Oh, yes. I see what I've done. I put everyone's lives in danger, I let everyone die and I'm the leader. I should have been the first or at least the last to die. But I'm alive...and now I'm living in guilt." As soon as he said those words, he looked at Eponine, who was very hurt and weeping bitterly, on last time and jumped into the Seine. "Y-You should see what you've done...to make France a better place..." Eponine mumbled and sobbed rather to herself but she meant it for Enjolras to hear. Cosette, having witnessed both incidents on the bridge, ran over to Eponine without remembering their feud. Eponine was crying so hard she couldn't hear anything around her anymore. She fell to the ground and sobbed even harder. Without him, she felt like her world was completely empty and she felt like her heart was shattered into a million pieces. She couldn't help but go closer to the edge of the bridge and shut her eyes and slowly set one foot out, ready to jump into the Seine. Just as she was about to jump, Cosette grabbed onto Eponine's waist and pulled her back onto the bridge. Eponine turned around and saw Cosette with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, Cosette? Why are you here?" Eponine asked, wiping her own tears away. Cosette wrapped her arms around Eponine and kept sobbing. It was a pain for Cosette to see her father simply die in front of her and her childhood best friend almost committing suicide right in front of her as well. Although she hated Eponine, she still loved the memories they had when they were little and how they used to be inseparable. "Eponine, I'm so sorry." Cosette said, hugging Eponine even tighter. Eponine cracked a small smile and hugged Cosette back. "It's alright." she replied. They pulled apart and Cosette wiped her eyes. "Why...Why did you save me?" Eponine asked.

"I can't see you just die in front of me like that." Cosette admitted. "Even if I hated you, I couldn't let you die. I really don't know who would have been my friend if you didn't exist and now...you're the only friend I have left." Eponine smiled and they hugged again. As they pulled away, Marius came to view. "Cosette, are you al- Eponine? What are you doing here?" he said.

"It's a long story, darling. Don't ask her about it please." Cosette interjected. Marius looked confused but nodded. "Should we slowly stroll home? I believe supper is waiting for you, Eponine, and Gavroche. Will you need company?" Marius said.

"It's very kind of you, Marius, but I and Gavroche are alright on our own." Eponine said, faking a smile and turned around to leave but Cosette stopped her. "Eponine."

"Yes?"

"The dress looks absolutely gorgeous on you. I'm so glad you like it." Cosette said, smiling. Eponine gasped and said, "Oh, I completely forgot to thank you! Thank you very much, Cosette. It's lovely. It's very kind of you to-"

"It's alright, Eponine. You don't have to thank me. I purposely bought it for you to apologize about my horrid behavior. I'm so sorry." Cosette said as Eponine smiled and walked over to hug Cosette again before bidding the couple goodbye and walking back to Marius' house, back to Gavroche as Marius and Cosette went back to Cosette's house.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry about the long paragraphs! I'll try my hardest to shorten them in chapters to come. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing and fave-ing and following! LOVE YOU GUYS! R&amp;R!<strong>

**P.S. Oh, right. I forgot to warn you about Eposette fluff (it's obviously just best friend fluff, not romantic fluff. i'm sorry but i will never EVER ship them)**


	13. Now you are here again beside me

**A/N I'm not going to say 'I'm sorry' again because I'm always sorry so that won't do it. Anyways, I'M SO SORRY! Oh, wait, I just said it. Okay, never mind. So I'm very truly sorry for not updating for so long and I'm having a school musical coming up and I've had to practice every day until late evening so I'm just plain sorry! This chapter is a little short but it's just showing what happened after Marius and Cosette got home after Jean Valjean and Javert died. I also have a surprise for you in this chapter! Hope you enjoy this and please, please, please, please review! I'm going to make you suffer through M/C wedding for 5 chapters if you don't! Haha just kidding...but I might not be, actually. R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters+everything Les Mis is Victor Hugo's and happy very late birthday to him!**

* * *

><p>Marius and Cosette returned to Cosette's home with their hearts as heavy as rocks. They walked back in silence and Cosette decided to stop crying after Marius told her that crying would only make her grieve even more. They entered Cosette's house and Cosette plopped herself down on the sofa, her head in her hands. Marius went to the kitchen to get some tea for both of them and came back to sit across from Cosette. They sat in silence for a moment before Cosette broke the silence. "Marius?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"I-I feel like somebody is following me. I don't know how I know but I just feel it." Cosette said, staring blankly at the cup of tea in front of her. Marius sighed. "Cosette, it's just a…hallucination you are having because, to be very honest, you have been crying so much for the past hour." Cosette shrugged and sighed heavily, not knowing what else to do. "Why don't you drink that up? It's hot and fresh." Marius told Cosette, smiling. Cosette nodded meekly and took the small cup in her hands. As she raised the cup to her lips, Marius spoke up. "I don't understand why Eponine was there with you. I thought you hate her but I swear I saw you two hug more than once this evening." Cosette sipped some of the tea and put the cup down on the table. "Well, where do you want me to start?"

"Why Eponine was there at all." Cosette bit her lip. She didn't want Marius to know about Enjolras because that would just cause more crying so she decided to lie. "I-I don't know. She just ran from somewhere and I asked her what was wrong. She didn't want to talk to me so I…"

"Cosette, please. I know that you know. Just please tell me." Marius said with pleading eyes. "I care about my friend and I've never seen her cry this much in her life. I just want to know why she was there or what happened and I know that you have the answer." Cosette took that to heart and once again misunderstood. "Marius, if you care about her so much why don't you just marry her?" she said as she took out the ring from her left ring finger and threw it at Marius. Marius was startled and confused. Cosette stood in front of him, her hands on her hips. "Cosette, wh-"

"Save it, Marius! I know you loved her since whenever it was that you started becoming her friend. I _knew_ that you would not let her go. I _knew_ that I would have to face this kind of argument every now and then. I _knew_ that you would leave me for her! You see, Marius, I bet you never knew…but I liked you since the first day we met and I-"

"That happened to me, too. Don't you remember that? It was precisely last mont-"

"No, Marius. You don't understand. The first time we ever met was in 1823 on Christmas day. We were both in the village and Eponine and Azelma were there as well. I crashed into you on my way somewhere, I don't quite remember, but I felt a spark between us but it all vanished away when we met again with Eponine and Azelma. You were talking to them and you ignored me so I felt sad and ran straight home. I never knew what love was like until you came." Cosette said as tears were forming in her eyes. Marius stood up from his chair, bewildered, and pulled Cosette in for a hug as she sobbed. Marius and Cosette both sat down on the sofa and Marius tried to get Cosette to laugh but he didn't succeed. "You know, I never thought I'd want to do this but I feel like cooking right now." Marius said out of the blue. Cosette turned to him in surprise and asked, "_You_ cook?!" Marius smirked and nodded smugly. He walked to the kitchen and came back out with a very lady-like apron and a huge chef's hat that covered his face. He had a spatula in one hand and a meat grinder in the other. Cosette burst out laughing so hard she almost fell on the floor. Marius smiled at his success and put the meat grinder and spatula back in the kitchen and put the apron and hat back where it came from. Cosette was trying to recompose herself and was trying to stop laughing. Marius sat down next to her and started laughing with her. "Why is it you that always makes me laugh?" Cosette asked. Marius chuckled. "I don't know. Why is it you that always laughs at my jokes? I mean, I'm not that funny but you-" Marius was interrupted by a knock on the door. The couple looked at each other and ran to the door to open it. Marius looked through the peephole to see who it was but all he saw was a figure with a dark hood over the head. Since it was already dusk, it made it even harder for him to see clearly. "A-Are you…Can I help you?" Marius asked with Cosette behind him, tugging on his shirt. "Is this Monsieur le maire's house?" the figure asked in a low voice. Marius turned to look at Cosette and earned a nod from her. "Yes." Marius replied to the figure. The figure nodded and said, "Can I please come in? I need to see him." Marius and Cosette looked at each other and shrugged. "What is your name?" Cosette asked from behind Marius. The figure didn't reply. Cosette cleared her throat and repeated her question. "What is your name?"

"Just please let me in and I will tell you everything. I just need to see Monsieur le maire. Please." Marius tentatively opened the door to let the stranger in. The stranger didn't show his face or the clothes he was wearing. He sat down on a chair and waited. "Monsieur, you said you wanted to see Monsieur le maire?" Cosette asked cautiously, gripping Marius' hand tightly. The person nodded and stayed silent. "I'm afraid he isn't here today." Cosette said, her voice cracking at every word that came out. "Tomorrow, then?" the stranger asked.

"No."

"And the day after that?"

"No."

"Then when can I see him?"

"Never." Cosette said bitterly. Marius wrapped an arm around Cosette's shoulder as Cosette bit down on her lower lip, trying to prevent herself from crying yet again. The stranger finally looked up at Cosette and Cosette looked back at the stranger. Cosette was shocked to see beautiful brown eyes and lady-like pink lips under the dark hood. The stranger also removed the hood and revealed herself to be a slim woman with chocolate brown eyes and short brown hair. She was wearing a lavender dress with long sleeves and was barefooted. She wasn't a prostitute, that Cosette could tell, but she wasn't a bourgeois either. "I know it's rude of me to cut in like this and ask you a question such as this but who are you?" Marius said.

"I'm Fantine," the woman simply answered. Cosette raised her eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"My name is Fantine," the woman repeated. "Well, and who might you be? Monsieur le maire's niece, perhaps?" she asked. Cosette shook her head. "My name is Cosette and this is my fiancé Marius Pontmercy." Fantine gasped softly as she heard the name Cosette. "Cosette? Is that your name?" Fantine asked and Cosette nodded. "Cosette! Can it really be you? I almost didn't recognize you!" Fantine said, standing up from the chair. Cosette was confused. "How did you know me?" Cosette asked.

"Do you remember your aunt Favorite?"

"Yes but she isn't…here."

"Well, I lef-" Fantine stopped. "What? Did you just say that Favorite isn't here? What do you mean?"

"She…she-she…I-I can't…she-" Cosette stuttered, unable to find the right words. She saw Fantine waiting intently for Cosette to continue but when she didn't, Fantine continued herself. "Never mind. I'm sure she'll come back. Well, as I was saying, I am your aunt's sister. I am your…mother." Fantine said, trying not to freak Cosette out. "What? That's non-sense! I don't have a mother. I never did." Cosette said as calmly as she could but inside, she was almost going to faint. "I really am. I was working at Monsieur le maire's factory and then I got fired because I had a daughter without a husband and, well, I turned to prostitution…" Fantine paused. "Then I couldn't bear to let you see me like a prostitute so I gave you to Favorite's keeping. That is all I remember of it." Cosette couldn't process the information that has just been revealed to her. All she managed to say was "What?" Fantine nodded, indicating that what she said was true. Tears started forming in her eyes and Cosette, with even more tears, ran to hug the complete stranger. Cosette could not believe she finally met her mother after all those years of not seeing anybody but her own aunt and her 'father'. Fantine was finally in her own daughter's embrace and she was nothing but happy and burning with happiness. She was waiting for weeks and months and years to see Cosette and the time had finally arrived.


	14. Depressions and happiness

**A/N Man, did that take me long! The musical at my school just ended yesterday so I wasn't really able to update and I've also been busy with homework so I can't be sorry enough if I kept you waiting. Please please please PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to those who have reviewed, faved and followed. You guys are the best people on earth! :) Enjoy and R&R!**

**P.S. Chapter title sucks but I really couldn't think of anything better :P**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope**

* * *

><p>After Cosette and Marius went back to Cosette's home, Eponine went back to Marius', where she left Gavroche. She forced herself to watch the world around her but she failed miserably. She kept on thinking back to what had happened and how she was never going to see Enjolras ever again. She finally entered the large house and ran up to Gavroche's room, where she kept her things. Gavroche was sleeping so she quietly entered the room without making noise. She started packing her and Gavroche's things so they could go back to live with their parents in the morning and continue living their shattered life. "Gavroche!" Eponine whispered loudly. Gavroche slowly opened one eye, then the other. He rubbed his eyes in annoyance. "What? It's midnight, 'Ponine. What do you want?" he groaned. Then Gavroche saw her packing. "Why...-What is going on? Why are you packing? Where are you going? Are you leaving me just like that?" Gavroche asked. Eponine shook her head. "No, Gavroche. We are leaving together." Gavroche raised his eyebrow but didn't ask further questions. Eponine sighed and stood up, extending a hand toward Gavroche. "Let's go out and breathe in some Parisian air before we get trapped in our parents' house forever," she said. Gavroche hung onto every word and almost fainted as soon as he realised his sister wanted them to go back to where they came from. "No! No, 'Ponine! You can't do that! Never in this life! It will be hell, 'Ponine! Isn't that why you ran away in the first place? Because that was why<em> I<em> ran away. We can't go back there!" Gavroche screamed and pleaded, grabbing Eponine's skirt. Eponine patted his back and lifted him up. She walked down the corridor and down the stairs, into the foyer and out into the dark cold street. For the first time in their lives, the siblings weren't near their freezing point. They were used to the cold weather but they weren't used to the fact that they were wearing something to make them warmer. Eponine put Gavroche down when they got to the market as Gavroche asked, "Can I get something to eat? I'm awfully hungry."

"We could walk around and see what you'd like." Eponine said, grabbing Gavroche's hand and walked further into the marketplace. They were walking peacefully until Eponine cursed under her breath. "Stop. I just realised we don't have money. I didn't ask them for any. Even though we look like high class people, we are actually still short on money. Now that doesn't make us any different, does it?"

"Well..." Gavroche tried to find the right words to say but kept silent, knowing that saying something couldn't make the situation change. They decided not to buy anything and just look around. "I've never been here before. I think this is actually a nice place." Gavroche said after a while of walking in silence. Eponine nodded in agreement. "I think it's rather-Whoa!" she said as she tripped on a person's leg. She looked down and saw a beggar woman with a large hood over her head. The woman was holding a cup in her hand and she was mumbling something softly. "I'm very very sorry, Madame. I am so-" Eponine stopped when the beggar's eyes shot up to meet Eponine's. "A-Azelma?" Eponine stuttered. "Wha-'Zelma! What are you doing here?" Gavroche said, his voice full of surprise. However, the woman did not seem to know them. "'ow did ya know me? Ya do realise you are some 'igh class people talkin' to a beggar like me, dontcha? And to top it off, both of ya know ma name!" the woman said, laughing. Eponine and Gavroche looked at each other then back to the beggar. "Azelma, you know better than this. You never talked like that," Gavroche said. The beggar chuckled. "'Ow did ya know ma name?"

"We are your siblings, Azelma. Do you really have memory loss? Don't you remember us? You ran away from home and never came back. We never heard of you ever again," Eponine said calmly though her inside was bursting with happiness to see her long-lost sister. Azelma cocked her head to one side and bit her lip, not taking her eyes off Eponine. Then she snapped her fingers and stood up abruptly. "Eponine! That's it! I remember now!" she said rather loudly but the marketplace was too loud for everyone to hear. "And Gavroche! Oh, how I missed you!" she said as she hugged her siblings. They let go as Azelma sighed heavily as if she had been holding her breath for a long time. She looked down at her dirty feet and stubbed toe and Eponine asked, "What's wrong? Have you been so depressed after you left?"

"No, 'Ponine. It's not that. It's just...There's this...man." Azelma trailed off. Both Gavroche and Eponine were starting to get more and more curious by the minute so they waited for Azelma to continue. However, Azelma didn't. She just kept looking at her feet and started fidgeting with her hands. "Azelma, what's his name? How does he look like? Does he know you? Do you even know him?" Gavroche asked. Eponine silenced him by hitting him softly on the back and waited some more. Finally, Azelma sighed again and continued, "I met him here in the marketplace about 2 months ago. I-I just...fell in love with him at first sight and I am positive that he saw me as well...but what he thinks is another thing." Eponine and Gavroche stared at Azelma in disbelief but Azelma didn't notice. "I think he might as well be out of town by now or maybe he's forgotten about me or something similar," she continued, "It's as if we never even saw each other in the first place. We seem so far apart now that I haven't seen him for a hell of a long amount of time. I sometimes wonder if he died!" Gavroche snapped out of his thoughts and clutched Azelma's hand wildly. "'Zelma, how does he look like?" he asked. Azelma thought for a moment before answering, "Well...I think-"

"Just tell me!"

"Alright. He has black curly hair, brown eyes and...That's all I can remember. Oh, right. He usually wears either a dark red jacket or a grayish shade of colour. He never changes colour so he is rather easy to spot." Gavroche immediately knew who she was talking about. Eponine, however, wasn't sure about what her sister was thinking. She figured maybe Azelma was just sick or maybe she has been having strange hallucinations but what happened shortly after that proved her wrong. "Azelma, did he wear a pin? A red, white and blue pin?" Gavroche asked. Azelma nodded and raised her eyebrows in question. "I don't want to upset you..." Gavroche hesitated for a moment then said, "but 'e might be...dead." Eponine caught on about who her siblings were talking about and nudged Gavroche's arm harshly, signalling him to stop talking. Azelma didn't hesitate to scream loudly, causing every other person in the marketplace to turn their heads to look at the three siblings. Eponine, Azelma and Gavroche cowered down behind a large cart that sold fruits and vegetables. "What are you even saying, Gavroche? Have you lost your mind? He can't possibly be dead! That is preposterous!" Azelma whispered loudly. Gavroche didn't utter a word and Azelma knew exactly that he was telling the truth earlier. She sighed heavily, sinking further into the sandy ground. "I thought...Why would he be dead? Would you just tell me?" she said, looking at Gavroche, searching for an answer in his eyes. "It's because, well...'e... I know 'im."

"Who is he, then?" Azelma asked, nearly bursting into tears. Gavroche hesitated but, after getting a look of approval from Eponine, he continued, "'e is a revolutionary. 'is name is...Courfeyrac. 'e was close to me. In fact, very very close. It seemed like we were brothers and I knew at first sight that 'e would be always by my side whenever I need 'im. But then the revolution happened and... I never saw 'im again." Azelma wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and recomposed herself. "Do you really...think...he's dead?" Azelma asked between sobs. Eponine put a hand on Azelma's shoulder and said, "You know, things aren't always what they seem to be. He might be alive. We don't know for sure. Maybe he's missing you right now but you just don't know that. We don't and can't know absolutely _everything_." Azelma nodded and hugged Eponine, crying even harder. Gavroche bit his lip down hard and started pacing around in a small circle in front of his two sisters, feeling guilty about telling Azelma the things he did. "You know what? Why don't we forget that this ever happened. Now that is a fine solution, ain't it? We could just-"

"Gavroche!" a voice called out from afar. Gavroche turned his head to look at the huge mass of people in the marketplace but recognized no one. "Who was that?" he asked his sisters and received shakes of heads from them. "Why would anybody in this massive crowd even know us?" Azelma asked softly, straightening up a bit. Gavroche shrugged and turned his attention back to pacing. Suddenly, Eponine shrieked rather loudly, once again causing other people to look their way. She put her hand over her mouth and turned around, only to be greeted by a familiar face. "Good Lord! Courfeyrac!" Eponine screamed, hugging the person. Gavroche stopped pacing the moment he heard the name Courfeyrac. He looked up and saw Courfeyrac staring back at him, smiling. Gavroche felt his legs grow weak and felt his lip quivering. "Oh my Lord." Gavroche mumbled as he collapsed onto the floor. Courfeyrac picked him up and hugged him tightly, as if he was never going to let go. "Gavroche! I missed you! What-How...How did you get out of there?" Courfeyrac asked as he put Gavroche down. "I don't know," Gavroche replied.

"Where were you last?"

"I was at the barricades when the last people were there and I don't remember much after that. All I know was that I somehow got sent to the hospital after I was shot," Gavroche said. Azelma nudged Gavroche's arm and stood up in front of Courfeyrac. He raised an eyebrow but soon realised who she was. "Mademoiselle, I am indeed very glad to see you again," he said with a smile and picked up her hand to kiss it. Azelma visibly turned red and pulled strands of her brown hair to hide it but Eponine and Gavroche noticed. They smirked at each other then wiggled their eyebrows at Azelma while she went even more red. Courfeyrac, however, did not seem to notice the exchanges and asked, "Out of plain curiosity, how did you know them?" Azelma smiled and put an arm around each of her siblings' shoulders. "Eponine is my sister and Gavroche is my brother," she said, a smug smile appearing on her face. Courfeyrac looked as if he was about to faint. "What?" he managed to say at last, making the three Thenardiers laugh. "But- How come I never knew? Gavroche! You never told me!" Courfeyrac said, hitting Gavroche's playfully. Gavroche stuck his tongue out at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I never told ya because ya never asked. And besides, how was I supposed to know you're in love with 'Zelma?"

"In love with who?"

"Azelma." Eponine said instead of her brother. Courfeyrac shot her a puzzled look and that was when she realised that he didn't even know Azelma's name. "Oh, right. This is Azelma," Eponine said as she pulled Azelma's arm and extended it towards Courfeyrac. "and this is Courfeyrac," she continued and did the same with Courfeyrac's hand. Azelma hesitated at first but as she saw the look in Courfeyrac's eyes that made her heart melt, she grabbed his hand and shook it. Her heart started pounding hard. _What is this feeling? I've never felt this before. _Courfeyrac's hand felt warm in Azelma's and she thought she was about to burst. She suddenly realised it. _Could this be what people called...love? Yes! That must be it! _"Azelma? Earth to 'Zelma!" Gavroche said, waving his hand in front of her face. Azelma blinked rapidly and snatched her hand away. "I'm sorry. I-I was just...thinking...about...something," she stammered, feeling herself turn red. She turned her head away and mentally slapped herself. "Goddamn it, Azelma! What the hell have you just done?" Azelma mumbled under her breath to herself. Courfeyrac cleared his throat behind her and she turned around, pretending nothing happened. Then she saw that Eponine and Gavroche were snickering behind Courfeyrac, making kissing sounds and hearts with their hands. Azelma rolled her eyes as Courfeyrac simply laughed. "Eponine, that reminds me. Where is Enjolras?" Courfeyrac asked. Eponine went pale. There it was. The question she hasn't been waiting to hear nor answer. "Um...I-I don't know. He just...went out for a drink," she replied as calmly as she could, hiding the tears that were about to pour out of her eyes. Courfeyrac looked rather worried. "Don't let him drink too much, though. When he gets drunk, he just becomes uncontrollable...I mean, all other people who become drunk get uncontrollable but Enjolras is a little more...dangerous."

"I know that." Eponine snapped a little harsher than she'd intended. "I'm sorry. I have to go," she said and ran off right away. She didn't care to stop by Marius' house to say goodbye to the people there. She headed straight to the Thenardiers' room in a small and worn out apartment. She stood outside the door to the room, empty-minded. She didn't know what she was doing but she was already back in her parents' reach. She opened the door and poked her head in. Seeing no one inside, she tiptoed into the room and ran straight to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She was panting hard and she was exhausted so she collapsed on her hay mattress and cried herself to sleep.

A few hours later, Eponine woke up to the sound of knocking on her door. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Eponine! Open up!" a voice boomed from outside the door. The voice which sent chills down Eponine's spine. It was Monsieur Thenardier.

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE! I know, I know, I'm awful. Not only I kept you waiting but I left a freaking cliffie! Don't worry, I hate me too. R&amp;R! <strong>

**P.S. I have absolutely no idea whatsoever why I ship Courfeyrac and Azelma. I just do :P**


	15. Everything is different

**A/N OK, guys. Challenge:can you give me 15+ reviews so I could update the next chapter? That's literally all I'm asking from you (oops. wrong musical). Thanks! So I left a cliffhanger, right? Oh, yeah. I did. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: NAH**

* * *

><p>"Eponine! Hurry up! Open this damn door or I'll break in myself!" Thenardier shouted, banging on the door. Eponine gathered all her courage and slowly stood up to open the door. With her shaking hands, she turned the door knob and opened it wide; revealing her father standing, sweat dripping endlessly from his face. Eponine was shocked to see that he was holding a man in his arms. The man was unconscious and he was covered in dirt and water. "What…?" Eponine said after a long while of staring back and forth between her father and the man. Thenardier looked incredibly impatient as he sighed. "Are you going to help me or not?" Thenardier asked Eponine. She shot him a glare and put her hands on her hips. "What do you want, exactly? Why are you even carrying this man and why on earth are you asking <em>me<em> for help?" Eponine asked. Thenardier rolled his eyes. He looked like he wanted to shout at her but he was trying to keep himself calm. "Eponine, just _move over_ and let me put this man on the mattress and I'll nurse him," he said through gritted teeth and took a deep breath. Eponine's feet seemed to be glued to the ground. "Did you just say…'nurse'?" she said, not believing her ears. Thenardier, at that moment, lost it completely. "For God's sake, Eponine! Just let me put this damn person down somewhere!" he half-shouted. Eponine back away immediately and tried to stay as far away from her father as possible as he laid the man down on Eponine's mattress and started bandaging up his wounds. Eponine stared at Thenardier, wide-eyed. "Papa, what are you doing? Does he have any money you could steal? Does he even look like an aristocrat to you?" Eponine asked cautiously. Thenardier turned around to face her and showed her a bandage in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other. Eponine gasped out of surprise. "Vodka? To heal a person's wound? Is this one of your schemes again?" Eponine was getting more and more confused. "Can't you see? I'm trying to…_help_. And you could do the same since you obviously aren't doing anything in particular at the moment." Thenardier said. Eponine was uncertain if it was one of her father's plans to steal money or he was really trying to help. "I just don't understand," she finally said.

"Understand what?"

"The purpose of this." Eponine walked closer to her father and knelt down next to the mattress. _He threw his children out onto the streets and now he was helping a stranger? _"I…I don't know either," Thenardier answered, pouring some vodka into a small bowl and dipping a towel into it. Then he wiped the wound on the person's arm with the cloth. Eponine watched every move he made, making sure that she wasn't hallucinating. Her eyes trailed from the person's wound on the arm to his face and she almost passed out. She was at a loss of words and her mind was whirling like a whirlwind. "Papa, where did you get him?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the unconscious man's face. "You wouldn't want to kno-"

"Tell me!" Eponine demanded. Thenardier put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright! I was searching for goods along the Seine. It was dark already and I was alone. Then I spotted a shiny thing somewhere far away so I went to see what it was. It turned out to be the medal of the highest rank of an inspector. It was on Inspector Javert. I decided to take it but I started to have second thoughts when I saw that there were two more bodies next to him. One was definitely dead but this one," he gestured toward the man. "wasn't. I could feel his pulse although it was quite low. So I put the medal back on Inspector Javert and took this man over here. I don't know what happened to me or what I was thinking. I just had the feeling that this was the best decision to make." Eponine hung onto every single word. She was bewildered. "But this doesn't make sense," she said.

"Why not?"

"You never thought of helping anyone. You always loved seeing your children suffer under your beatings and Maman's shouting. You _never_ had pity. You never _ever_ saw anything other than stealing as valuable. And you never loved your family! You just loved to see us children cry and scream and get beaten up all the time! Why can't you see that? Why can't you at least once ask how we felt? How much we _didn't_ want that? How much we wanted a better life! A better family!" Eponine shouted, tears streaming down from her face. To her surprise, her father didn't move a muscle. Usually when she raised her voice at either her father or her mother, they started hitting her. But this time, everything was different. "Well, go on! I raised my voice at you. Now you can hit me all you like. If blood covers this new dress my friend gave me, I can change into my old tattered clothes which already have blood on them. That is fine with me." Eponine said, crossing her arms across her chest. "No," Thenardier said, going back to work with the person. Eponine raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I said no. I ain't going to hit you or starve you or whatever hell I've done to you." Thenardier said. Suddenly, the person started coughing. Eponine ran over to him and Thenardier backed away slightly, making room for Eponine. "Enjolras, are you alright?" Eponine asked, grabbing his hand. Thenardier was puzzled for a moment. "Hold on a bit…You know this person?" he asked Eponine. Eponine didn't respond. Enjolras slowly started to open his eyes and he smiled as soon as he saw Eponine. Then he realised he was alive. "Why am I still alive? I thought I tried to-"

"Don't think about it, Enjolras. I will never leave you and we will be together from now on," Eponine said softly, smiling. Tears were stinging in her eyes and she couldn't help but let them flow freely on her cheeks. "Eponine," Enjolras whispered. "I wanted to tell you something…before I jumped. The thing was, I knew there would be a time where I would die but…I realised that I couldn't die without seeing you one last time. I couldn't die knowing that you'd miss me." Eponine's breath was caught in her throat. She smiled weakly and grabbed onto Enjolras' hand even more firmly. "But I don't understand why you would want to see me before you...die, if you did," she said. Enjolras smiled and reached out a hand to cup her cheek. "I don't have a good reason. I just wanted to. Just like that," he said. Eponine smiled and hugged him. He was taken aback by such an abrupt gesture but he managed to sit up and hug her back just as tightly. Thenardier, for his part, was even more puzzled than he ever was. "You two are..." The couple quickly pulled away from the hug as Thenardier cleared his throat. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Eponine asked.

"Eponine, dear, you've got a lot of explainin' to do," Thenardier said. "Let's start with you, pretty boy. What's your name? How old are ya? Where did ya come from? What do you do for living?"

"Papa, he's reliable. And since when did you care about who I loved or who I didn't?" Eponine said.

"Ah, so you love 'im!" Thenardier exclaimed.

"No! No! Absolutely not! We're just...friends." Enjolras and Eponine said at different times, their voices clashing together. Thenardier wasn't getting close to believing them. "What about the little love talk you just had? Sitting at separate spots ain't going to make me believe that you two ain't together after that love talk and that hug," he said. Eponine and Enjolras finally gave in just as Gavroche, Azelma and Courfeyrac burst through the door. The room fell completely silent. Courfeyrac, at the moment that he saw Enjolras well and more or less healthy, wanted to run over to him and start talking like they used to do before but he figured that Enjolras must have lost his memory by the way he was looking at Courfeyrac. Gavroche looked as if he was about to burst with happiness from seeing Enjolras and anger from seeing his father. Gavroche saw the bottle of vodka in Thenardier's hand and immediately assumed that he was too drunk to manage, like he always had been. "You mean bastard! What the hell are you trying to do to my sister and my friend?! Get away from them!" Gavroche screamed but Courfeyrac held him back. Gavroche squirmed in Courfeyrac's grip but soon gave up when he saw that Thenardier wasn't trying to do any harm. Thenardier eyed Azelma carefully, then Courfeyrac. "Who're you two? Never seen ya before," Thenardier said to Courfeyrac and Azelma. Azelma suddenly recalled the man before her as her own father who she ran away from years ago. "You don't remember me, do you? I'm Azelma, your..._daughter_," she said daughter with full emphasis. Thenardier didn't seem to notice her talking since he was looking at Courfeyrac, studying him, and it made Courfeyrac nervous. "Uh, Monsieur? My name is Courfeyrac and I am...a friend of all of them," he said, trying to make things a little less strange. However, it didn't change the situation even a little bit. "Good to know. Also, keep in mind that it'll be good to know that I will be watching you. Don't you dare hurt anyone," Thenardier snarled at Courfeyrac and Enjolras. The men backed away as far from Thenardier as possible as Thenardier stood up and walked out of the room. Enjolras, Eponine, Gavroche, Azelma and Courfeyrac stared at each other blankly. "What just happened?" Gavroche asked, breaking the silence. The others shrugged. "I have an idea. We should go somewhere to celebrate!" he continued cheerfully.

"I'm in!" Eponine said right away. Enjolras and Courfeyrac nodded to each other, then to Gavroche. Azelma just smiled and Gavroche knew that she was in as well. Together, the five went to a tavern nearby and had a couple of drinks through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know our Gav is too young to drink but yeah, he thinks he's a grown-up so yeah. Oh, and faves and follows are VERY welcomed as well :) Thanks for reading! R&amp;R!<strong>


	16. A Visit to a Friend

**A/N I hate myself, too, don't worry. I'M SO SUPER SORRY! I had all these exams and everything piling up on me so I'm so sorry! This chapter isn't honestly going to be as fun but I just wanted to give you guys a surprise (although it's not much of a surprise anymore). PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW, FAVE AND FOLLOW! LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! **

**DISCLAIMER: No. Not even in another life.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Eponine, Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Azelma and Gavroche stood outside the Pontmercys' manor. Eponine lent Azelma her purple dress and a matching bonnet so they could look their best. Enjolras, Courfeyrac and Gavroche also looked better than they always did. Eponine, who was the most familiar with the house, knocked on the massive door. All of them waited for a moment before a woman opened the door. "Mademoiselle Eponine! There you are! We've been looking for you!" the woman said. Enjolras turned to Eponine. "She knows us?" he whispered. Eponine nodded. "I and Gavroche have been here once. She's indeed a very nice lady."<p>

"Come right in, _Madames et Monsieurs_," the woman said, holding the door wide open. They went in and the woman closed the door behind them. "Good morning. My name is Chantal and I am the servant of the Pontmercys. Please make yourself at home," the woman said. "So, why are you here at this hour? Have you had an appointment with Monsieur Gillenormand or Mademoiselle Gillenormand, perhaps?" Gavroche shook his head. "We're here to see Marius," he said. The servant laughed, though not rudely. "Monsieur Marius isn't living here anymore. He is now living in Rue de l'Homme Arme number 5 with Mademoiselle Fauchelevant."

"Oh," Eponine said. "Alright, then. Thank you so much, Chantal. Thank you very much for everything. Thank you for the clothes, the food, simply everything."

"Don't thank me, Mademoiselle. Thank Monsieur Marius. He's the person you should thank," Chantal said, smiling and walked toward the door. "Well, it was very nice to meet you," she addressed Courfeyrac, Azelma and Enjolras. "and it was very nice seeing you again," she addressed Eponine and Gavroche. "Thank you so much once again," Eponine said, walking out of the door with Gavroche, Enjolras, Courfeyrac and Azelma following behind. Chantal smiled. "You are always welcome. Goodbye!" The five of them stood outside the house as grey clouds started forming over their heads. "It's going to rain," Azelma said in a sing-songy voice. They started walking along the street calmly. Raindrops started dropping one by one, one after the other. "God, this is going to be one hell of a walk..." Enjolras mumbled. Eponine laughed and linked her arm with his. "Oh, come on now. It won't be _that_ bad," she said, leaning against him. Azelma scoffed. "'Ponine, you have to learn to accept the truth. Because," She pointed up to the sky, which was completely dark. A raindrop splashed on her face and she wiped it away. Then she gestured to all of their clothes, which looked very rich. "I was trying to make it _sound_ better, 'Zelma, not _make_ it better. That, I can't do," Eponine said matter-of-factly. All of a sudden, a coach stopped next to them on the wide road. The coachman came down and handed both ladies an umbrella. "You wouldn't want a ride, would you?" he asked. Azelma and Gavroche looked at each other, then at the coachman. "Yes," they said in unison. "We would love one!" Eponine shook her head rapidly. "No, 'Zelma. No, 'Roche. We can walk there. We're capable, aren't we, gentlemen?" She turned to Courfeyrac and Enjolras. The rain started pouring harder and harder. "No, we aren't. We should probably take it, Eponine. Better be safe than sorry," Courfeyrac said. Eponine rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Fine, fine." They all climbed into the coach and it seemed like a whole new life for Eponine, Azelma and Gavroche. They had never ridden a coach before and everything was new to them. The floor of the coach was a velvety red rug and the seats were alarmingly comfortable. The coach itself was high because of the massive wheels. The coach bounced as it ran over a rock and Azelma hit her head on the ceiling of the coach. "Ouch! That never happens when you walk on the streets, y'know," she said, looking out the window. Gavroche scoffed. "'Zelma! You were the one who agreed to come here and now you complain?"

"I'm not complaining! I'm just stating the truth," she said as the coach stopped in a narrow street. "Here were are!" the coach man announced. They climbed down from the coach and Enjolras was about to pay the coachman but the coachman stopped him from doing so. "It's my pleasure, Monsieur. You don't have to," he said. Enjolras shook his head. "Please, just take it."

"I can't, sir. Really. For you, it's free." Enjolras rolled his eyes and stuck a 100 francs bill in the coachman's pocket. "Keep the change," Enjolras said as the five of them walked towards the house that had number 5 written on it. They finally found it and the house wasn't too large, exactly the opposite of what they were expecting. They let Eponine knock on the door once again and waited. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a tall woman with short brown hair. "May I...help you?" the woman asked, looking at each of them up and down. Eponine smiled and said, "We are here to see Mademoiselle Fauchelevant and Monsieur Pontmercy. Are they here?" The woman nodded and smiled. Then Eponine recognised her smile. _She's Cosette's mothe_r_. She was the one who left Cosette with Favorite. _Eponine recomposed herself and shook her head slightly, clearing her thoughts. "This way, Mademoiselle," the woman said, opening the door wide for them to enter. They all entered and the woman led them to the living room. "I'll go get them. Please make yourself comfortable," she said and ran off. Eponine sat in silence for a while, trying to get her head around the fact that Cosette's mother was there. It was impossible. Cosette used to tell her that her mother was in the country side and never came back. But at that moment, she was there, right in front of Eponine. She jumped in surprise when Enjolras grabbed her arm gently. "Are you alright? You seem...tense. A bit overwhelmed," he said full of concern. Eponine patted his hand. "I'm feeling a bit dizzy but I'll be alright," she said, smiling. Just then, Cosette and Marius entered the living room and Marius looked like he was about to faint. He was speechless as soon as he laid eyes on both Enjolras and Courfeyrac. He plopped down on the big sofa with Cosette and closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again. "Good God! Is this a dream or a nightmare?" he asked. Courfeyrac laughed. "Neither." Marius got up from the sofa abruptly and gathered Courfeyrac in a big hug. "Oh, my! I am pretty sure I'm living in a dream!" Then he backed away from Courfeyrac, a shocked expression spread all over his face. "I can embrace you! You aren't a ghost! You aren't a ghost!" Marius said, embracing Courfeyrac again. Courfeyrac smiled and patted Marius' back as tears were starting to form in his eyes. As they pulled away, Courfeyrac wiped his eyes with his palm. "Oh, God. I never thought this would happen!" he said, laughing. The two friends hugged again as Cosette walked over to sit next to Eponine. She awkwardly cleared her throat and smiled. "So, how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing quite well. Thank you for asking. What about you?"

"It has been a bit...precarious for the past few days but it's getting better." Eponine smiled and reached back to grab Azelma by the hand. "Cosette, this is my sister, Azelma. Azelma, this is Cosette," Eponine said as the two shook hands. "Very very lovely to meet you," Cosette said in her usually bubbly tone. Azelma smiled somewhat cautiously. _She doesn't look like a person I could trust, _she thought. "I've been meaning to ask you, why did you come here?" Cosette continued as Azelma sat down beside Eponine. "I just wanted to drop by and visit you. Enjolras also wanted to see Marius quite badly. Oh, and that man over there," she gestured to Courfeyrac, "is Marius' best friend, Courfeyrac. It's a very long story but he also wanted to see Marius." Cosette felt two emotions at once. She felt happy for Marius that he was reunited with his friends once again, but she also felt like nobody wanted to see her. Everybody seemed to enjoy Marius' company more than hers. "Um...that's nice," she said, fake-smiling. Eponine noticed her fake-smile, however. Eponine's eyes saw everything. "Cosette, I know how you feel."

"What?"

"I know how you feel. It's as if nobody notices you anymore because there is always someone who is getting more attention that you are." Cosette thought for a bit. _She's right_, she thought. "That is the reason why I was so mean to you when we were children. I felt like you were getting to Marius more than I was and I was jealous. I liked Marius since...I don't know when but when you came along, I felt incredibly jealous because you were prettier than me, more talented, prettier-"

"Don't you say that! You are pretty inside and out, Eponine! I am not pretty and neither am I beautiful. At least not as beautiful as you," Cosette said, smiling sincerely this time. Eponine laughed as if it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard but she knew that there was no point of arguing with Cosette because every time she tried, Cosette always ended up winning the argument, though Eponine hated that. Eponine sighed and turned around, just to find the three revolutionaries staring at the girls. "Hi. You are done talking already? That was quick," Eponine laughed nervously, feeling awkward that the boys heard their conversation. "I was just telling them that we are getting married, I and Cosette," Marius said to Eponine. Eponine blinked. "Pardon? I don't think I heard that right. Did you say you two are getting..._married_?" Marius nodded eagerly. "Yes! And we really do hope all of you could come. It's tomorrow," he said, smiling as widely as never before. "Tomorrow," Eponine repeated blankly. "Of course we will be there. That's definite," Enjolras interjected, smiling at his friend. Marius clapped his hands together in satisfaction. "Marvelous! Thank you so much!" he said, beaming. Everyone could almost see him glow with happiness. "If the wedding is tomorrow, we'll need lots of time to prepare to go to it. I think we should be leaving now," Courfeyrac said. Marius and Cosette nodded understandingly. "Of course," Cosette said as Courfeyrac opened the door of the house. "See you tomorrow morning! Don't forget!" Marius called as they waved and walked out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that! Thanks for reading&amp;reviewing&amp;following&amp;fave-ing!<strong>


	17. Maids of Honour

**A/N YOU GUYSSSS! I'm so sorry! I almost forgot about this fanfiction because of the homework and end-of-the-year exams and stuff like that. I'm super sorry! In about 3 weeks or 2, this whole madness is finally going to end and I'm going to probably be able to update more frequently. Anyway, PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW, EVERYONE! It means so much to me and also, thank you to those who have done so, and favorited and followed this. THANK YOU!**

**P.S This chapter is gonna be a little short. Next chapter is also gonna be pretty short. **

**DISCLAIMER: Hahaha. No.**

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Cosette offered to help Eponine and Azelma to choose their dresses. Cosette had asked both of them to be her maids of honour. The three were sitting in Cosette's living room, sipping tea. "I cannot believe I'm finally getting married!" Cosette exclaimed happily. "I can't wait til tomorrow anymore. I am so anxious I'm about to burst with happiness!" Eponine smiled, feeling happy for her friend. "You know, you two should get married as well. That would be marvelous." Cosette continued. "Now, there is going to be a reception, then dancing and-" Cosette looked at Eponine and Azelma, who were rather worried. "What's wrong?" she asked them.<p>

"Nothing. It's just that I can't dance," Eponine said.

"Neither can I," Azelma agreed, shaking her head slowly. Cosette smiled and put a hand on their shoulders. "I'll gladly teach you. But first, we need to get us some dresses and shoes," she said.

"And make-up!" Azelma added. Eponine turned to Azelma and frowned. "Please don't tell me you are going to make us look like whores," she said with horror in her voice. "I won't, 'Ponine. Trust me, I won't," Azelma assured. Just then, Fantine entered the house with a pile of clothes and shoes in her hands. She stopped at the dining table and laid the dresses and shoes down on the table then she came to sit next to Cosette. "So I bought you three some shoes and things from the market. I figured you could buy the dresses yourselves because I do not know your likes and hates," Fantine said.

"We would like to go buy some things now, Maman, if you don't mind," Cosette said. Fantine simply nodded and went to the dining table to sort out the clothes. Cosette got up from the sofa and motioned to Eponine and Azelma toward the front door. Eponine and Azelma walked out of the house and Cosette followed. Then, Cosette poked her head back into the house and asked Fantine, "Mother, whose clothes are those?" Fantine turned around and said, "Oh, they're mine. I wanted to choose the best one so I bought these to compare them to other ones." Cosette nodded and walked out of the house again. The three ladies walked down to the market and found a wedding stall. Eponine looked around the shop in wonder while Azelma started to pick out the dresses with Cosette. "May I help you, Mademoiselles?" the shopkeeper asked. The shopkeeper was a fairly old lady with gray hair put up into a bun. She wore a long cape which went down to her bare feet and a hood attached to the cape which covered her head. "How do you do, Madame. We need a wedding dress and two maid of honour dresses," Cosette said. The shopkeeper smiled and led them to a closet full of dresses behind her stall. She picked out a white one with puffy sleeves and skirt. The hem of the skirt was decorated in small white flowers. The shopkeeper handed it to Cosette and went back to the closet. She searched for a dress that fitted Eponine and soon found a V-neck red dress with long sleeves which exposed the shoulders and had a long puffy skirt. She handed the dress to Eponine, who felt like if she touched it, it would crumble in her hands. Then the shopkeeper took out a blue dress with short sleeves and a long big skirt. She handed it to Azelma, who looked like she wanted to cry. The shopkeeper smiled rather smugly and motioned for the three to go back out into the stall. "Are you taking them, Mademoiselles?" the shopkeeper asked.

"_Oui, Madame_. How much would that be?" Cosette asked. "For all of them? That would be 130 francs," the shopkeeper answered. Eponine and Azelma were about to protest that they pay themselves but Cosette held up a hand to stop them. "Please, let me pay. It's the least I can do," Cosette said and gave the money to the shopkeeper. They thanked the shopkeeper and slowly strolled back to the house, admiring their new dresses.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and waiting, everyone! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Muah!<strong>


	18. Secret Guests

**A/N Guys, I have tons of explaining to do. It's almost been a year since I last updated (okay, maybe I'm exaggerating) but really, it's because I thought I wanted to leave it there. I thought I was finished with this and I had so many things to do these past months so I didn't really think about it...until now. I just realized I couldn't just abandon it and I felt like I didn't really want to leave it unfinished, so I'm back! I hope you all still remember where I left off. I know you probably don't, but then again, you could always re-read things :) If anyone's too lazy to re-read everything, the previous chapter was about how Cosette, Azelma and Eponine are preparing for Masette's wedding and they were picking dresses. I hope you all enjoy, I'm really super duper sorry about everything, but I will try not to leave you hanging ever again. Thank you for everything, please review, give feedback, anything! I love you guys so so so so muchhhh!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Les Mis :P**

**P.S. As I said last chapter, this is very VERY short.**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Marius' house, Marius, Enjolras and Courfeyrac were discussing about who to invite for the wedding. The three were crowded around a small piece of paper filled with names. "Courfeyrac," Enjolras said suddenly. "do you know anyone out of the revolutionaries that are still alive? Apart from us, of course." Courfeyrac was in deep thought, then he slowly shook his head. "Well, no, I can't say that I do. I'm sorry," he answered sadly. Little did Enjolras and Marius know that there was another revolutionary alive, but Courfeyrac decided it was best if it were a surprise for them. "Are you sure, mon ami? You haven't heard from anyone or anything at all? Nothing?" Enjolras pressed, sensing that Courfeyrac may be lying. Courfeyrac felt a drip of sweat rolling down his temple under the cold stare of the marble man. "Yes, I'm very sure," was his reply.<p>

Enjolras shrugged just as Gavroche came into the house with some bow-ties in one hand and two rings in the other. The three men looked at each other in shock and turned to Gavroche. "Where did you get those?" Marius asked the boy. Gavroche looked hesitant for a moment and said, "From my parents' house. You know how we had an inn before, correct? Well, they used to steal people's things and they kept it even after the inn got bankrupt."

"I think we could use those. After all, they do look very rich-like, don't you think?" Courfeyrac suggested. Enjolras shot him a dark look, but softened his expression shortly afterwards. "Although I may not be a person who likes to use stolen objects, I quite agree with you," he admitted a little reluctantly. Gavroche put the things in his hand down on the table in the middle of the three men and sat down next to Marius, who was concentrated on writing a letter, occasionally crossing out words and re-writing them over again with the same exact wrong spelling. Gavroche had noticed that he had an incredibly messy handwriting. "What are ya doin' there, Marius?" the boy asked.

"Writing a...letter...to Cosette. About the details," Marius replied as he finished up the last of the words. He turned to Gavroche. "By the way, would you mind delivering it? It's Rue de L'homme-Arme number 7."

"Can do," Gavroche said and dashed out of the house. Marius sighed and leaned back in the large sofa. "I suggest we go out to buy tuxedos. What do you think about that?" Courfeyrac said, standing up as he rubbed his hands together. Enjolras and Marius shared a glance and nodded at Courfeyrac. As Marius and Enjolras headed for the door, they turned around to see Courfeyrac still standing next to the table. "Aren't you coming?" Enjolras asked, opening the door. "Oh, I will catch up with you in a moment. You can go first," Courfeyrac said as Marius and Enjolras left. Courfeyrac sat back down on the sofa and quickly took out the guest list, a feather pen, and dipped the pen inot the ink that was next to the paper. He quickly wrote down 'Joly and Musichetta' on the paper as one of their invited guests. Then he folded the paper, stuck it in his pocket, and followed Marius and Enjolras out the door, a huge smile of satisfaction plastered on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope it was good! Thanks for reading and please, please help with reviewing! It would mean sooooooo much to me! THANK YOU! :) HAPPY NEW YEAR! <strong>


	19. The Big Day

**A/N Hi again! So...I guess it's both good news and bad news but the chapter after the next will probably be the last one, unless you guys tell me what you want to see happen :) Anyway, regarding what is about to happen in the next chapter, I decided to make the wedding one week after the planning but originally it was supposed to be the day after that. You get it, right? Haha. So yeah, just pretend it was the week after. Also, a MASSIVE shoutout to** **Alex-samsprout and Smiles1998 for reviewing most, if not all, chapters! Thank you guys for everything. Soo...as usual, review, fave, and follow! Thanks to those who already did and/or are going to :) I love you all XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Haha, I don't own Les Mis. #sorrynotsorry**

* * *

><p>The church was full of people and conversations were heard from one corner of the church to another. The ceiling was decorated in paintings, the pillars were golden, the aisle was covered with red carpet, the floor itself was made of marble and at the end of each pew on the aisle side, there was a little bouquet of purple orchids, Cosette's favorite flower. Marius had not expected his day to be this anxious. He stood near the altar, along with Courfeyrac and Enjolras, his sweaty hands in his pants pockets, fumbling around for nothing in particular, as he looked around the church with darting eyes. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and nearly jumped. "It's alright, mon ami. Calm down," Courfeyrac said, patting his shoulder a bit. Marius did not turn around to face his friend. The insides of his stomach were swirling and he felt like he wanted to throw up right on the spot.<p>

The chatter in the church slowly dwindled as the wedding march started to play. The music only made Marius' heart beat even faster, both because of anxiety and because he couldn't wait to see his wife-to-be. Soon, Gavroche walked down the aisle, smiling as widely as he possibly could, with a pair of rings in his hand. As he reached the altar and handed the rings to the priest, he smiled at Marius encouragingly and returned to his seat. Marius did not smile back, but just kept his gaze straight ahead, where he expected his Cosette to come out from. However, he did not see anyone.

* * *

><p>Musichetta was panicking. She didn't know where Cosette was, and neither did she know where Eponine disappeared to. She was running frantically around the church and through all the rooms in it, hoping to find at least the bride. She was running more slowly as she approached a certain room, where she heard sobs coming from the inside, followed by a ripping sound of paper. Musichetta, ever the curious, decided to peek into the room. She slowly opened the door and stepped in. What she saw next almost made her pass out. Cosette was sitting on the ground, crying and shedding tears. It seemed as if she'd already cried a river, but there were still more tears to come. Her hair looked like a big messy blonde nest on top of her head and little torn pieces of paper all over her hair would explain those loud ripping noises Musichetta had heard earlier. In her trembling hands, she held a soaked handkerchief. It was as if her friend was some sort of unknown creature from the woods. If Musichetta hadn't been Cosette's friend in the first place, she would've thought it was someone else completely.<p>

Musichetta cautiously walked over to Cosette and kneeled down next to the distraught blonde, tucking her own red hair behind her ear. She wasn't exactly sure what to do. "Cosette..." she started, but soon stopped as she received an almost-deathly glare from her friend. "What...Why...How..." she tried again, but she realized how silly she sounded, not being able to form proper words. Cosette fully turned to face her and Musichetta wanted to scream. Cosette's face was smudged with make-up and her cheeks were blotched with fresh and dried tears, her green-blue eyes barely containing the gleam she usually had. "Cosette...what's wrong?" Musichetta finally said after a long while of just staring at Cosette.

Cosette swallowed the forming lump in her throat and opened her mouth to say something, but it only came out as a small croak. "Do you need some water?" Musichetta offered, getting up, but Cosette's hand grabbed onto her ankle, so she sat back down unsteadily. "Now tell me, what's wrong?" Musichetta said, taking Cosette's hand. It was now Musichetta's hand's turn to tremble.

"Oh, 'Chetta! You simply would not understand! I can't. I cannot. I don't ever, in the rest of my years living, want to upset Marius. That just isn't one of the options at all! I do not want to see him sad, that is the last thing I would like to see happen. It pains me greatly to see my Marius sad. I know he would forgive me for whatever I do, but this time, I'm afraid he wouldn't because it would be me who makes him exactly what I don't want to see happen to him!" Cosette continued to sob as Musichetta pulled her into her embrace and rubbed her back soothingly. However, she didn't understand what Cosette wasn't capable of doing. As she was about to ask her question, Cosette continued on. "Oh, dear. I must've upset him so much he doesn't even want to see me again! Please, 'Chetta, please! Go out and tell him I can't do this."

"Do what, Cosette? Do what?"

"I can't marry him!" Musichetta's head flooded with every possible reason to why her beloved friend couldn't marry the man she's always loved. _Is it a sudden change of heart, or is she simply incredibly nervous?_ Musichetta feared it was the former, but Cosette's next words made her relax a bit. "Musichetta, I cannot marry a man like Marius. Even if I love him with all I've got, I can't. He's too good for me. What if he has another woman! Or what if his family doesn't like me? Don't you ever feel that way with Joly?" Musichetta was about to answer negatively but Cosette's sobs took over the silence of the room once again. "I'm sure Marius would not appreciate you leaving him stranded at the altar, my dear friend. Out of all days, today is not the day you can make bad choices. Leaving Marius is one of them. It's your day, Cosette. You have to go out there and let everyone know how much you love him," Musichetta said, hoping that Cosette would drop the issue.

She held Cosette at arm's length to look at her, and for a brief moment, Cosette looked convinced. Then her cries took over once more. "Oh, but, 'Chetta! I'm so nervous! I can't stop my hand from shaking, let alone hold something properly! Oh, I'm not even making sense anymore!" Musichetta slowly stood up with Cosette still crying on her shoulder. She patted Cosette's back a couple more times and parted, wiping Cosette's tears away. "Now listen," said Musichetta as Cosette's sobbing started to stop. "Marius loves you, and he needs you in his life. You can't possibly leave him to chase after other women, now, can you?" Cosette shook her head. "Then go! They're all waiting, probably wondering if you'd already run away."

"I was planning on it."

"Well, thank God that you decided otherwise," Musichetta said and led Cosette out of the room.

* * *

><p>The church was once again filled with chatter, each person wondering where the bride was. Some things Marius made out of the conversations were, "Oh, dear, Cosette must've run away" or "My, my. Cosette probably found another man", which angered him greatly, for he knew that Cosette would never do that to him. At least he was sure of that until today. He turned around to face his groomsmen friends and sighed. "Well, then, there goes my marriage," he said grimly, a hint of bitterness in his voice. Then another malicious comment was heard amonst the chatter, "I bet Cosette is cheating. Definitely." Marius' face heated up right away and Courfeyrac and Enjolras practically pounced on their friend to stop him from punching anybody. Enjolras, for his part, had other concerns. His concerns, for the first time, did not have anything to do with France, and neither did they have to do with wearing a tight tuxedo or even the hot, steaming weather.<p>

Eponine was nowhere to be found. He felt like he could scream and tear his golden locks right off his head, but he decided to keep calm and look for some familiar faces in the crowd in front of him. He scanned the people's faces and then stopped on a particular young man. He didn't know if he was dreaming or hallucinating or neither. _Joly. _Enjolras squinted, hoping to get a closer look, but Joly wasn't looking up, so he wasn't entirely sure. He almost continued scanning the crowd, but Joly's face snapped up and the two friends' gazes locked. _Merde, it is Joly._ Enjolras, without thinking, let go of Marius and ran towards the medical student, pushing some people out of the way without a second thought. Joly smiled widely as Enjolras reached him and he practically slammed into Joly with happiness. "Joly! You're...alive! This is such a surprise!" Enjolras exclaimed, hugging Joly tighter.

Joly laughed. "I wouldn't miss this wedding for the world," he replied as they parted. Enjolras' expression suddenly returned to his trademark stony one. "What's wrong?" Joly asked.

"It's just...Eponine's missing. I came with her this morning, but she just suddenly disappeared." Joly's eyes widened. "Why did you come with her? Are you two...?" Joly made hand gestures to indicate what he was trying to say without saying it. Enjolras nodded in panic and quickly said, "Joly, listen. There's no time at the moment, but you will replace me. Go." With that, Enjolras ran off to find Eponine while Joly nodded to himself and ran up to the altar to greet Marius and Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac immediately noticed Joly and hugged him. "I'm so glad you could make it!" Courfeyrac said, patting Joly's back. "Of course, I could!" Then Joly turned to Marius. "Congratulations, although I'm not sure for what, exactly," he said, laughing nervously. Marius was pacing around in his little circle and muttered some sounds of acknowledgement to Joly, before stopping dead in his tracks in realization. He slowly looked up and his face cracked into the largest smile Courfeyrac or Joly has ever seen.

He embraced Joly so tight Joly found it hard to breathe. "Joly! You were just what I needed at this very moment! Oh, dear God. Please, help me," Marius said, releasing Joly little by little. "Please fix my poor broken heart. I feel as if...as if my heart is stopping..." Marius clutched his heart and Joly immediately jumped to conclusions that he was having a heart attack. Joly panicked. "Uh...uh...Marius! Here, lie down." Marius shot him a confused look as he ran around, picking things up and putting them down once more. "Joly, my friend, what are you doing?" Courfeyrac asked, his brows furrowed. Joly stopped and realized that nothing was wrong with Marius. His face flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, I was... Nothing," Joly muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>Enjolras didn't know where he was going. He kept running through all the little passages inside and outside the church, but he didn't find anything or anyone. "Eponine!" he tried calling out.<p>

Silence.

He kept on running, looking through and around the little rooms the church had. He stopped occasionally to catch his breathe, and continued. Suddenly, he stopped, hearing some horrifying sobs coming from a small corner of one of the rooms, followed by a clank of a can or something metallic. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his suit sleeve and put his hand on the door knob. He hesitated for a moment. _What if I just have bad ears? Well, I wouldn't find out if I don't look. _He slowly turned the knob and entered the room, the door creaking slightly. He looked around, but he seemed to find nothing at first sight.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFIE! Well, not exactly, but still... Remember to review, favorite, follow, blah blah blah :) Thank you all once again for reading! R&amp;R!<strong>


	20. Confessions

**A/N Soooo...I'm back again! Here's a fairly long chapter to make up for the fairly long wait. I hope you like it :) Keep the reviews, faves, and follows coming! Thank you so very much! I left a cliffhanger, right? Okay.**

**DISCLAIMER: OH MY GOD CAN I PLEASE OWN AARON TVEIT PLEASEEEE I CAN'T EVEN UGH. **

* * *

><p>Enjolras' blue eyes scanned the small room and stopped at a figure in the corner whose shoulders were shaking horribly. The figure had messed-up curly brown hair, was wearing what looked like a blue dress with sky blue <em>gigots<em>, and was hovering above a trash can. The thing that scared Enjolras the most was that she looked an awful lot like Eponine. Enjolras hesitated for a moment, before calling out, "Eponine?" The figure's head snapped towards Enjolras' direction in surprise and his heart sank. It was indeed Eponine, and there were so much tears on her face they were almost visible. When she saw Enjolras, her attention quickly turned back to the trash can in embarrassment and managed to croak out, "Leave me alone," before massively throwing up.

Enjolras decided he couldn't leave her like that, so he walked over and knelt down next to her, pulling her hair back. He occupied his other hand by rubbing her back continuously. "Please, Enjolras, go," Eponine said, her voice raspy. Enjolras didn't move a muscle, waiting for her to continue, but she didn't, so he kept rubbing her back. "What's wrong?" was the only thing that was able to come out of his mouth. Eponine kept sobbing, shaking her head. She didn't reply. Enjolras tried again, "Eponine, pray tell. What in the world is wrong with you?"

"Enjolras, you have to go. Please, I beg you. If you would do anything for me, then please leave." Enjolras looked at her pointedly. "Listen to me, Eponine, something is wrong with you...and I need to help. In any way possible," he said, not really knowing what to do. The two sat in silence, the only sounds heard in the hollow room was Eponine's sobs and occasional belching sounds.

Enjolras' thoughts started wandering off. He was thinking of every possible secret Eponine could be hiding from him, but he didn't get to conclusions. He couldn't get there. He just didn't know what she could be hiding, because he was sure he knew a lot, if not everything, about her. He knew of her background, of her family, of her past. He just couldn't figure it out. Suddenly, a terrifying thought entered his mind. "Eponine, may I..." he said, reaching for her arm. She pulled her arm away, and looked into his stormy blue eyes. "Why? What are you going to do?"

"Just- Please, let me do something," Enjolras said calmly. Eponine, by this point, had already stopped crying. She just stared into his eyes, which were full of concern and...fear? His expression was unreadable. She slowly stretched out her arm towards him and he grabbed it gently, feeling her wrist for a pulse. She turned her head away from him, not wanting to see his reaction. As he found a pulse, his mind stopped working. "Eponine, you're..." Enjolras couldn't form any words. He stammered out some non-sense that would've made Eponine laugh if they weren't in this situation.

Eponine turned to him at the sound of his voice, tears starting to form once more in her eyes as she felt guiltier by the minute. She half-nodded, quickly pulling her arm away from him and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. Enjolras' hands stayed where they were, completely frozen in the air. He wasn't even thinking straight. Nothing like this has ever happened to him before and he certainly did not know what to do or how to feel.

"Is it...mine...?" he managed to wheeze out. Eponine nodded again, this time even more indefinitely than the last. She let her tears fall free as she said, "I didn't want you to know! I thought you would think me as...something I don't want you to think me as! I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please, Enjolras, don't..." She didn't know how to continue, so she stopped, waiting for Enjolras to hit her or do something even worst.

But the contact of his hand to her face she was awaiting never came. When she looked up at him, he was already on his feet, a look of disbelief on his marble facade. He was backing up slowly, shaking his head a bit. He was so lost he didn't even notice bumping into a table behind him. "No, I- I... I'm sorry," he said as he ran out of the room. Eponine broke down crying even more. "Enjolras! Please!" she shouted after him, but he was gone. Now she was all alone once more.

* * *

><p>"Courfeyrac, Joly, where <em>are<em> they?" Marius groaned into his hands, sitting on the stairs to the altar with Joly and Courfeyrac on each side of him. They, along with the guests, have been waiting for the bride for no more than half an hour, and neither she nor the two bridesmaids have showed up. Even Enjolras was gone. Marius wanted to throw himself off a bridge, having no idea what his wedding was to become. "Oh, Cosette, I thought you loved me!" Marius silently to the rugged stairs. Joly patted his shoulder while Courfeyrac looked around the church to see if anyone was leaving, only to find that everyone was still patiently waiting in their seats. "Marius, things aren't always what they seem, you know," Joly said, causing Marius to finally look somewhere apart from the floor. "But she never even showed up! How could I still trust her after this?"

"Well, mon ami, I'm afraid you wi-" Suddenly, the wedding march started again and Marius scrambled onto his feet, brushing his pants in anxiety, as Joly and Courfeyrac did the same. The wedding guests immediately turned their heads towards the door where Cosette was supposed to come out from and, soon enough, Musichetta walked out with Cosette, arms linked. Marius, at that moment, was completely lovestruck. All of his concerns quickly faded away as soon as he saw his beloved fiancé walk down the aisle dressed in her white gown. Her blonde hair was put up into a bun and flowers surrounded it. To Marius, she looked breathtaking as always. Cosette was smiling widely, not taking her large green eyes off Marius.

When Cosette and Musichetta got to the altar, Joly shot Musichetta a questioning glance, as if asking what happened. Musichetta just smiled and turned her attention back to Marius and Cosette, who were staring into each other's eyes as if they each held the other's life. Meanwhile, Eponine slowly sneaked into the church and sat in the last pew, near the church doors, not wanting to be seen or noticed by Musichetta or Cosette or anybody, really. "We are gathered her today to witness..." the priest began the ceremony as Courfeyrac finally noticed Eponine come in. He tried to make eye contact with her, but she wasn't look at him. Then she looked up from her hands and her gaze met with Courfeyrac's. Courfeyrac smiled a little and beckoned her to come up to the altar with Musichetta, but Eponine shook her head slightly, not wanting to make it very obvious that she and one of the groomsmen were silently conversing during the ceremony. It was considered rude to her.

Courfeyrac didn't give up and tried again, but Eponine insisted on staying where she was. He was about to mouth something but Joly stopped him by elbowing him in the ribs softly. After Courfeyrac let out a small 'ouch' Joly frantically looked at his ribs to make sure he hadn't done it too harshly to make his dark haired friend bleed. The ceremony went on, and as it was getting to the vows, Eponine suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't turn, mostly because she hadn't realized someone was trying to get her attention. "Come outside," a voice whispered in her ear, causing her to jump and almost scream, but she put a hand over her mouth to stop herself.

She turned around, but nobody was there. She thought she was haunted by a ghost, but the voice sounded very familiar, so she quickly but quietly snuck outside. She closed the door of the church and turned around, only to face Enjolras. In his arms he was holding a number of things, one of them being special nutrients for women who were expecting. Eponine didn't know what to think. She thought he'd left her, but he came back. He even brought her things she never knew pregnant women needed. "What...is all this?" Eponine asked, her arms hanging limply to her sides. Enjolras smiled nervously and put the things down, reaching into his satchel to retrieve something. "Look, Enjolras, if you brought me these _things _just to leave me with them for me to die by myself, then I suggest you leave, just like last time, before-"

"Stop," Enjolras interrupted her sternly with an annoyed look on his face. "I'm never going to do that. What idiot do you take me for? You really think I would leave you? Eponine, are you in the right mind?" Eponine didn't say anything, shocked, and Enjolras resumed his search. He crouched and started putting things out of his bag, since he could not find whatever he was looking for. He ran a hand through his hair as Eponine watched the things being thrown out of the bag onto the floor. A book about law, Aristotle's _Nicomachean Ethics_, Plato's _Republic_, Cicero's _De finibus bonorum et malorum_, and a few papers with immense writing on them.

Something caught Eponine's eye, however. It was shiny and round. Eponine crouched down, picking it up from under the piles of scattered paper and looked at it, unable to comprehend what she was seeing. Enjolras decided to give up looking and turned to Eponine, only to find her fiddling with the ring. "Oh, I see you've found it," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, unsure of what to say. "Enjolras," Eponine rasped, not taking her eyes off the ring in her hands. "Look, Eponine, I-"

"I thought you were different!" Enjolras' eyes widened, confused. "What?"

"I knew you had to leave! And this is all the proof I need!" Eponine threw the ring onto the floor and stood up abruptly, stomping towards the door of the church. A hand on her arm stopped her. She tried to shrug it off, but the grip only tightened. "Eponine, it's not what you think," Enjolras said, his tone almost harsh that it made Eponine flinch. "I think it is. It's very clear, don't you agree?" Eponine countered. Enjolras gritted his teeth together, trying to stay calm. He took a deep breath and kneeled down on one knee. Eponine felt him shuffle behind her so she turned around, only to gape at him.

Enjolras held onto Eponine's hand and said, "Eponine, you really should not jump to conclusions before the situation unfolds before you. That is my only advice to you if you would ever accept the following offer I have for you." Another deep breath. "Eponine Thenardier, will you...marry me?" Eponine was dumbstruck. Her mouth opened as if to say something, but nothing came out. It was then that she realized he came back to propose to her and she realized he wanted to really spend the rest of his life with _her_. Her of all people.

"Oh, Enjolras," she managed to say as she wrapped her arms around him, almost letting her tears fall again. Enjolras returned the embrace, smiling to himself a bit. "Yes! Of course! Yes!" Eponine said over and over and Enjolras grinned even wider as he brought both of them to their feet. Eponine did not let go of him. "But...why me? It could've been someone as pretty as Cosette. Or someone as- I don't know- _charming_ as Musichetta. Why someone so poor, so boring, so unattractive such as me-"

Enjolras pushed away and held her at arms length, saying, "Eponine, you have to stop thinking of yourself like that. You are not pretty. You are beautiful. Musichetta is definitely not as charming as you- please do not tell Joly I said that- and you have a great sense of humour as well. Moreover, you changed my life. I've been called the 'marble man' by my friends only because I've never considered any type of lady in my life. I just wanted to focus on the revolution-" he paused a moment, thinking about his friends, but continued, "and then you came into view. Oh, I felt like I wasn't even myself that day! And then you always threw those smart and witty comments my way and I'd go speechless. That isn't like myself either! I know I may not be Marius, but-"

Eponine cut him off but pressing her lips to his. He was taken aback at first, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled against her lips. The kiss was simple, but somehow incredibly passionate. In a matter of minutes, Eponine realized she was pushed up against a wall as the kiss got more fervent. Enjolras' hands were everywhere and all Eponine could do was tug at his blonde curls, letting out small moans once in a while. Suddenly, he stopped. "What's wrong?" Eponine asked, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice. Enjolras unfolded his hand to reveal the ring. "Oh," Eponine said. Her lips curved up into a smile and she extended her left hand towards him so he could slip it on her finger.

She couldn't help but smile to herself, admiring the little diamonds on top of it. Then she saw the same kind of ring on Enjolras' hand, only more masculine than hers. She sighed before hugging him again, unable to express herself in words. They stood there, embracing each other in silence. No words were said to each other, but no words were needed at that moment. It was only the other that they truly needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww. Hahaha. Thanks for reading! R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
